Alive
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: It's been over 5 years since Jack has seen Riddick.. Alone and lost she yearns to see him atleast one more time.. Little does she know her wish is about to be granted.. Final Chapter Added!
1. Default Chapter

_Do you even see me? _

_Would you care if I was screaming, bleeding?_

_Why can't you see this aching within me? _

_I've loved you forever it seems and all you are to me is a haunting memory. What I would give to have one more moment, a single night to see your eyes.._

_I love you with everything that I am, and all I am to you is a child. An innocent vision that has faded into a ribbon of silence. _

_Would you remember me if I was standing there..? Right in front of you?_

_I find myself calling out your name, when the world weeps of dreams.._

_You are the constant nightmare that continues to sting. It's been over five long years and I still can't sleep, for the vision of your eyes haunts me.._

_When will I be able to dream? _

_You are the angel in my darkest night, a guide to take me back to light.. You've taken over me.._

* * *

Moonlight fell in waves through a window of broken glass. Dancing along walls that time had forgot. Tears stained her pale face as she held her knee's close to her chest. The screams still fresh in her mind.. Echoing through her thoughts like a plague invading a host. Another sleepless night in an abandoned house, away from anything pure.

She was sixteen when she watched him leave.. In silence her heart screamed out to him, begging for him to stay.. Yet, within her silent torment she knew.. That one day he'd come back..

....Or would he?...

Wind swept along the building causing the torn curtains to sway. Jack looked up briefly to watch as a shadow drifted across the empty room. A chill snaked through her spine telling her something wasn't right. The air had changed, a strange scent filling her nose.

"Hello?" She asked in a soft voice.

...Nothing... Only the sound of a howling wind trying desperately to claw its way through the cracked glass.

Sliding off the lopsided bed, her large eyes scanned through the darkness as she stood.

"Great Jack, lose your mind why don't you?" She growled bitterly as she moved towards the window.

A cold sliver ripped through her skin in a wave of Goosebumps.. God how she hated this fucking planet! No where near New Mecca sadly, thou she wished it was closer. Then maybe she could spend some time with Imam... Damn she was lonely.. The only person in her life that DIDN'T abandon her.

"Fucking planet." Her words filled with sorrow as she watched the moon dip into the sky.

_Squeak.._

Jack turned quickly at the sound that drifted into the empty room. Beads of sweat slowly formed over her full lips.

"What the fuck..?" She thought aloud trying to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest.

Something was hiding within the shadows.. She could feel its presence like a lost soul hovering over an old grave. Jack knew at that moment, that she was being hunted..

What scared her the most was not her sudden fear washing over her. But the simple fact that she, WAS afraid... Now Jack really wished Riddick was with her..

* * *

Good ole Jack.. Fuck what was I thinking? Just leavin' that poor kid. Her eyes stung me as I turned away.

"_Get a grip Riddick! There's nothing human left inside you." _I growled to myself trying to get her face out my head. _"You'd end up Ghostin' her before too long, so suck it the fuck up and keep going. You don't need a Kid clinging to you, do you?"_

I wanted to go back... I hate to admit it but I did. Damn humanity sneaking up on me. I'm not going soft, hell I was going to leave her and that holy man to rot on that fuckin' planet.

Fry went back, I just followed. I had to hand it to her, that tiny blonde had some spunk. Imagine my surprise when she came back.. For me.. STUPID! She should have left, I would have. But no, she had to grow some balls and try to save me.. Fuckin' stupid..

She gave her life for me.. Not for me DAMN IT! Not for me...

I don't think I recovered after that little stunt..

Women, they sure know how to stir things up.

So for some reason I got soft towards the kid. That little shit saw me as some kind of hero. Hero? HA! Twisted if you ask me.. But she got to me.

Jack was a cute kid, shaving her head and wearing mimic made goggles to seem more male. Her eyes gave her away.. So much compassion and understanding staring back at me. She'd be fuckin' beautiful as an adult.

Curiosity getting' the better of me again.. Why was she haunting me? She was what, maybe sixteen when I left? Maybe I should go find her, I'm pretty sure the Holy Man would know where to look. I doubt she's with him, if she's anything like me, she'll be somewhere dark.

Yea.. I think it's time I paid her a little visit...

* * *

He shifted his weight on his heels as he glided across the room. It was the first time in over five years that he'd seen her. He nearly tripped over himself when he saw her in the moonlight..

'_Beautiful..' _Was the only thought in his dark mind.

'_Damn Jack... What you been eatin' kid? I don't remember you havin' curves like that.'_

He listened to the sound of her voice as it danced through the darkness.. Sweet and soft. He'd really have to keep himself in check if he wanted this to be just right.

She stood before the window, an oversized black shirt covering most of her naked flesh. The shirt looked a lot like the one he'd usually wear.

A smirk danced at the corners of his mouth, _' She's got good taste.'_

He inched closer, his footsteps silent in the deep shadows of the old room. His heart pounding steadily as he stood a mere five feet to her left. A faint scent drifted through the cold air and found its way to his nose. Catching a familiar fragrance he tilted his head at her.

'_Oh Jack.. I won't hurt you..' _His heart softened for a moment as he gazed at this broken angel.

'_Ok Riddick... Don't fuck this up. Take it real slow, we don't need her to flip out and turn shiv happy.'_

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, suddenly consumed in a soft lunar glow. He kept silent, waiting for her response..

She turned to her left, her eyes widening at the very sight of her heart ache..

"Riddick?" She stammered taking an unsteady step back.

"Hey babe.."

His deep sultry voice echoed in her ears as she stared at him. _'Is he really standing there? Or am I dreaming?_' The thought danced in her head as she watched him take another step towards her.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked as a charming smile melted into his fierce features.

Closing her eyes she felt her heart leap into her throat.. The world seemed to vanish all around as she opened her eyes once more and found him... Still there..

"You're really here.." Jack murmured nearly breathless, the sting in her eyes threatening to overwhelm her with waves of tears.

He watched the play of emotions in her eyes as a shaking hand reached out and caressed his face. Smooth delicate skin pressed gently along his cheek as she touched him. He relished the feel of her hand, the way the blood swept through the veins, her pulse fast and erratic.

Before he could respond she was wrapped around him. Her strong embrace catching him off guard as she sobbed into his chest.

"Easy Kid, it's ok." He purred in a soft voice, his arms slowly reaching around her small frame and pulling her close. Her body trembled and shook as endless tears soaked his shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She choked trying to catch her breath, her face tilting up to look at him. "I almost gave up.."

The infamous Riddick grin melted across his face, "I'm here now, and I ain't goin' anywhere." His hand slid gracefully to her cheek, wiping away the salty tears.


	2. Hidden between the lines

_First I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter.. I actually waited for a response before writing some more. So again thank you. 'Hugs'_

**Chapter 2**

He held me for what seemed like an eternity, and I've never felt safer. I just can't believe that he's here, laying on my bed, reading an old magazine he found on my dresser. It's as if he never left, as if we'd been along side one another the entire time.

I don't know how I'm going to make it through the night with him in only his pants, stretched out like a lazy house cat, taking up my bed like he owns the joint! _Shakes her head smiling_

I'm not complaining trust me, but god it is so hard to function normally around him lounging around half naked! I've been sexually deprived for I don't know how long.. Five years maybe?

Yea now I remember, it was right after Riddick left, maybe about four months later I ended up falling for some ass who just wanted what I held so dear. Fuckin' dick took my virginity and split a month later.

No wonder I hate men so much.. Well there are exceptions, like Imam and Riddick. Imam has been like an adopted Father ever since that shit hole of a planet. He's really the only father figure I've ever known.

Riddick however... Well that is a _completely_ different subject. He is his own story.

It's actually quite funny how he's just.. Laying there! His feet are crossed at the ankles, his head is propped up on all Five of my pillows while reading some chic magazine that even I can't look at. I got it because I was bored.. Oh shut up! _giggles_

Yes little Jack is a woman... I guess.. I don't know, yeah I'm 21 years old, but fuckin' Riddick got me actin' like a kid again! _Sighs _I just hope he doesn't notice that I'm actin' like a love sick school girl around him.. That's all I need.. Billy Bad ass teasin' the shit out of me for havin' a fuckin' crush on him..

God I've missed him..

* * *

He took his time looking through the faded pages as she sat at the end of the bed. She was scribbling frantically in what looked like a journal. He was dying to know what was in that pretty little head of hers.. But for now, he'd just kick back and look at these stick figures for woman and chuckle to himself.

"I wonder.." He thought aloud putting a large hand to his chin, "How does one fuck somethin' this skinny and not end up breakin' her?"

Jack's eyes shot up, her jaw slightly dropped as she just gazed at him. Seeing this dumbfounded look on her face in mid scribble he couldn't contain the burst of deep laughter that shook the very walls of the old room.

"Riddick!" Jack yelped between giggles.

"Fuck Jack have you looked at these things they call women?" Riddick stated while sitting up and putting the open magazine in her lap. "There ain't nothin' to hold onto! See?" He snuck up nearly wrapping his arm around her as he pointed at the woman wearing next to nothing.

Wide eyes gazed down at the slender figure of what looked female.. A tight knot formed in her stomach as she felt his bare chest caress her arm.

_'Oh god.....'_

Clenching her mouth shut she merely nodded in response, never taking her eyes off the picture.

Riddick furrowed his brow as he watched her body tense. Her slow breathing had sped up in soft raspy waves. "Jack? You ok babe?" A well muscled arm wrapped about her pulling her close. "You look a little pale.." Genuine concern danced in his sultry voice.

_'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!' _Her mind raced for an answer as her skin burned with anticipation, _'Suck it up Jack! Don't lose it! Besides, you really think Riddick would even Look at you like that?? Let alone touch you? GET A FUCKIN' GRIP WOMAN!'_

"I'm ok, just a little tired.. Man those women really are sick lookin'." _'Good job Jack, nice and calm.'_

"Yea.." He purred unimpressed by the obvious lie she just fed him.

Riddick wasn't stupid when it came to women.. Especially when it came to Jack. Sure he hadn't been around her for over five years but somehow they had a link, and when she felt something.. So did he.. That's why he _Had_ to see her, he knew something was wrong, if only he had made it back sooner.. At least he had her now.

Taking a deep needed breath Jack finally turned her gaze to him. And lord be merciful if she could just get herself to breathe!

His eyes.. Those deep pools of luminescent light gazed back at her with a hidden need. It was right in front of her, and yet, she still couldn't grasp what the hell it was.

_'What the hell..?'_ Her mind spat as his eyes bled through her as if he could read every line of her being.

"Jack.." A sweet melody swept through her body engulfing every logical thought that held her sanity. His voice was a song that pulled gently at the very core of her heart. "You know I ain't gunna hurt you."

With the grace of a feline he slipped his large hand right beneath her chin. It sent a shockwave through her system nearly causing her to gasp. Riddick knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"I don't go flyin' half way across the fuckin' galaxy for nobody. So you better get any bad shit outta your head right now." Firm yet sweet caress to her ears as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Cuz I don't need some shiv happy Jack runnin' around slicin' and dicin' cuz she thinks I'm gunna hurt her."

Jack lit up with a brilliant smile, "I won't Riddick."

His free hand brushed through her mane of hair, letting the silky texture dance over his fingers, "Promise?"

"Promise."

A devious smile devoured his full lips as he gazed at her. There was deep hunger growing in his eyes that made her shudder before thinking. Without warning he snatched her up and tossed her on the bed. A surprised scream flew out from her lungs only to cut short by brutal laughter.

"Hahaha! Riddick no! No! Hahahaha!" Jack laughed hysterically as he assaulted her with tickles..

He grinned as she wiggled about underneath him, her black shirt quickly riding up her thighs and over her stomach. She hadn't so much as noticed while laughing to the point of screaming. Riddick let out a soft gasp as he caught a glimpse of a nasty scar starting from her left hip to her belly button. The skin was risen and discolored.

"What in the fuck?"

Jack stopped laughing as he suddenly sat silent above her with a look of pure shock on his face.

"What..? What's wrong Rid..." Her words left her as she realized what he was gazing at.

His hand gently moved along the horrific scar, his fingertips felt like rose petals dancing along her warm flesh. Confused eyes gazed back at her ashamed face.

"Who the fuck did this to you Jack?"

His growl scent shivers down her spine as she struggled to speak. "It was along time ago.." Jack murmured trying to sit up. Only to find herself firmly pinned beneath this beast of a man.

"Jack.." He was getting impatient, "What happened?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she plopped back on the pillows. "I got into a fight about three years ago.. And I got shived no big deal."

Those fear inspiring eyes got cold real fast, "You got Shived?? You better tell me this mutha'fucka is dead now or I'll hunt him down myself!"

"Chill out Riddick!" She snapped. Her eyes widened at the strength of her voice and bit her bottom lip. Wishing now that she had kept her mouth shut.

Riddick didn't exactly expect Jack to lash out at him.. Let alone shut him up. She watched as his jaw clenched in anger, the muscles in his chest rippling with untamed rage.

"Jack I'm not gunna say this again.. Who did this to you?"

Jack trembled at the sound of his icy voice, it ripped through her body like a tidal wave of hatred. Her first thought was to cower in fear, to hide somewhere in the darkness.. But she had nowhere to run, Jack was facing her darkness.. She was facing Riddick.

"He's fuckin' dead ok? I ghosted the piece of shit in the middle of a park!" Jack roared with anger, tears spread down her face in waves.

"Is that what you wanna hear? You asshole! I had to jump the nearest station so the fuckin' cops wouldn't track my happy ass down and put me in the fuckin' slam! OK?"

Panting heavily, her eyes stung as tears continued to raid her vision. Now she waited, for the moment he would speak, flinch, fuckin' anything! He was just looking into her eyes...

A calm expression on his face.. Except for his eyes.. Those black pools of silver glaring back at her.. Filled with.. Emotion..

"Jesus kid.."

He felt like a real ass for shouting the way he had.. He didn't want to scare her, fuck no! He cared too much for Jack to go and pull some stupid shit like that.

"No big deal Riddick.. He was just some punk who fucked with the wrong chic. Had no idea how good I was with a shiv." A distant voice echoed passed her lips as her eyes became suddenly cold.

"He deserved it, mother fucker should have never fuckin' touched me."

Riddick's heart got brutally slapped as he watched his beautiful Jack reveal a cold blooded killer. Never once did he consider she was anything more than his innocent little bud. She turned into a full fledged ruthless predator. Her words showed no remorse what-so-ever.

In a way it scared the fuck out of him. Imagine that? Richard B. fuckin' Riddick suddenly felt fear as he gazed into the eyes of a beast.

And yet... Another part of him.. Found it way too good to be true. Not only was she beautiful, but extremely deadly.

This was going to be a very entertaining night.


	3. Fire and Ice

_((**Authors note**:: Here's Chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I love writing it. And thank you again for the reviews! It's helping me want to write more and more.. Which is rare for me because I never truly continue a story. But hey I'm not just writin' for me anymore.. Anyhoo, enjoy and I'll have 4 comin' along shortly! 'Hugs'))_

****

**Chapter 3 **

Fuck.. Jack isn't as innocent as I thought..

Who'da thought, this little innocent doe eyed beauty turned into such a cold blooded killer? Now this was something I didn't expect. Point for you Jack, you stumped me good. I don't know what the fuck I'm gunna do now. Seeing her change like that, as if the girl I'd come to adore for her quirks had shifted into a complete stranger.

Yea that's right, I've got a soft spot for the little spitfire. Man and that hair.. No wonder she shaved it off back on that planet.. There would be no way she could hide her gender. Now I haven't seen hair like that since I was kid back in foster care.

She has this mane of dark brown curly hair that falls almost to her hips. Fuckable I'd say.. Heh.. That almost sounds wrong, but she's not some kid anymore. Jack is amazing actually.. Fuck she's cutting me deep.

She has no idea what she's doin' to me. I have to keep my ass in check before we both end up naked on the floor. Shit I doubt I'd get within five feet of her before she'd try to slice my ass. But it's gettin' to the point where when she looks at me, just with that sweet innocent face, every muscle tenses.

I'm gunna need a lot of self control around her. Hell I need to get laid, and she's the only thing on my mind.

Not good.

_Oh you sick fuck Riddick she looks up to you, not AT you. You think that beautiful thing wants anything to do with your psycho fucked self? I didn't think so. So pull that twisted head outta your ass and shut the fuck up._

_

* * *

_

It was quiet.. The wind had died down as midnight rolled around. Shadows danced along old walls as Jack stood at the window. Her mind was far away as she gazed into the moon kissed sky. Arms held firmly under her breasts as a cascade of brown waves danced along her back to her butt.

She was running again, in her mind she was on a dark street taking off into the night. Her strong legs carrying her across the broken pavement. Panting as sweat dripped from her heated skin, the cool breeze swirling passed her moving form. Freedom reaching out to her from the darkness.. Jack heads down an alley, a shiv held tightly in her small hand. Her heart pounding furiously as she takes in rushes of air.

Suddenly she slams into a wall.. But its warm..

"Holy Shit!" She roared in surprise as her hands rest on a hard body. A massive chest rippling with well defined muscle just beneath a tight black shirt.

Jack didn't want to look up, she knew who it was..

"Riddick.." Was the only word that left her clenched jaws.

Not a breath of wind followed her in the darkness, just the heat of a beast standing before her. Before she could utter another word he shifted his weight and stood behind her. This was her favorite part.

This was when he would hold her arms tightly behind her back, pull her head to the side with his other hand and breathe her in.....

"Jack?" A voice called out to her..

"Jack you fallen' asleep over there?"

Shaking her from her day dream, Riddick sat at the edge of the bed. His fierce gaze drinking up the vision standing at the window. Jack sighed softly and turned, her eyes dancing with soft green shades.

"No I'm just thinking'." She replied as a yawn snuck up on her.

He shook his head and smiled. "You look tired hun, why don't you lye down?" His large hand patting the bed.

Jack smirked and slowly padded over, her hair swaying about her body with every step. "You know I won't sleep."

"Doesn't mean you can't relax, besides I'd like a warm body to keep me company."

"Funny.." She said with a mischievous grin as she plopped down to his left, "Most of the bodies you've kept company got cold."

"That's fuckin' sick Jack."

She laughed, "I'm just statin' the obvious."

Riddick raised a brow and let a smirk fly across his lips. "Well I prefer a pretty warm body next me over a cold one." _'No you'd like to be ONTOP of that pretty warm body.'_

"Why Richard, are you hitting on me?" Jack mused in her best English accent.

Riddick couldn't resist, "What if I am? What ya gunna do about it?"

His low voice caused her body to shudder. A small flame danced in the deepest of places of her being. Unknowingly her naked legs crossed, causing the black shirt to rest right above her thighs.

Jack leaned forward resting her hands at the edge of the bed as he continued to gaze over her body. He could sense the sudden tension rising in her blood. That sweet lingering scent of heat hidden safely between those beautiful thighs.

'_Oh god he's doing it again..' _She thinks to herself while biting her bottom lip.

No man had ever caused her blood to boil the way Riddick was doing just then. Every fiber of her being was uncontrollably lashing out, begging for a taste of that dangerously sweet killer.

Her inner animal began to stir, shifting and turning every time she felt his eyes on her.. It was getting to the point where she could almost swear she felt six inch claws tearing desperately at her ribs. Roaring in defiance as it made its way through soft tissue.

Not only was her beast thirsty for attention, so was her body. Every single piece of her body ached with tension and longing. It would soon drive her to madness if she had no way of escape. If Jack kept fighting her inner battle, she would certainly succumb to her most wild of tendencies. Which in her case, was NOT on the top of her priorities list.

"Riddick do you have to look at me like that?" The words finally whispered into the air, gently floating above them as she looked to the ground.

'_Interesting..' _He thought to himself as a devious smile devoured his entire face, causing his panther like eyes to gleam with mischief.

"How would you like me to look at you?" He asked curiously, his body having inched ever so much closer without her realizing it. Patiently he waited for a response as his left arm slipped behind her smaller frame unnoticed.

With a sigh she shifted her knees up to her body and faced him sitting Indian style. Riddick was slightly taken back by this little act of courage as she stared him straight in the eyes.

"Do I still seem like a child to you Riddick?" A firm voice had taken place of that soft innocence, once again leaving him speechless.

"Do you still see me as that fragile bodied 16teen year old that didn't know her ass from a hole in the ground? The young girl that needed so desperately to cling to you for her own minuscule existence?"

She stopped a moment to watch his expression, and just as she figured Jack had wiped that smart ass smile from his face. _'Now you're in my territory Billy Bad Ass, lets hope you don't fuck it up for me or this psychotic angel will rip you apart.' _Her beast growled with sadistic satisfaction as she struggled to keep herself balanced.

"You got it all wrong kid, I see you as Jack. Plain and simple."

Back to his Old self again, his voice sneering at her with every word spoken. Riddick wasn't too found of mind fucking. And he sure as hell wasn't gunna take any crap from a 21 year old woman. Didn't matter if it was Jack or not, no one fuck's with _Richard B. Riddick._

"Yes if that's what ya wanna hear. You wanna be treated like an adult then fuckin' act like one, and right now you're actin' like a snob nosed teenager. I ain't no baby sitter Jack, so get to the fuckin' point."

Jack smirked, almost pleased with his reaction. He was obviously getting annoyed, and she just lapped it up. Nothin' better then gettin' to the universes most wanted escaped con. Damn she was lovin' every minute of it.

"I'm not acting like a child." Jack stated very matter of fact. As if his words had no effect on her.

"You see Riddick, I don't play mind games. I'm merely asking if you see me as anything more then a kid sister. I don't want to give you or me have the wrong impression. Just incase the fun and games become more serious then they need to be, that is."

'_Well well now, Jack's a regular fuckin' lady.' _He chuckled evilly to himself.

"Jack, Jack, Jack.." He trailed off as he leaned his face only a mere breath away from hers.

"I ain't about to go all soft on you and babble on about some bullshit lie about how I'm madly in love you. You and I both know that ain't happenin'. You on the other hand.. Well I can't say I blame you, I am a handsome devil if I do say so myself."

Riddick was letting his beast entangle itself in his little monologue. Knowing full well that he had just turn the tables on her.

Jack's fine arched brow raised slightly as narrowed eyes glanced accusingly in his direction.

'_Bastard..'_

Her beast snarled while its claws dug deeply into her flesh causing her to flinch. Feeding her ever growing need to either pounce him or rip his fucking head off. _'That mother fucker is turning it around on me! Oh you son-of-a-bitch.. You're gunna pay for that. I promise.'_

A dark laughter suddenly bellowed from her twisted features as she glared back him, a menacing gleam flickering behind wild eyes.

"Don't fuck with _Me_ Riddick, I was only askin' a question and now you're turnin' it around tryin' so badly to make me look like the bad guy. Besides that role is reserved especially for you."

"You're playin' with fire _KID_." He growled making a point on emphasizing kid.

"What if I am? You think I'm just gunna' curl up into a ball because you're fuckin' nuts? I don't think so. Now answer the fuckin' question because I don't have time for this childish bullshit."

Riddick's upper brow twitched.. She was pissin' him off alright. That certain sparkle in his dark ever shinning eyes told her she had just unleashed fury. Oh this was going to be _sooo _much fun!

"You better watch yourself _JACK_, I'm not fuckin' playin' this game."

Icy words drove into her skull like knives tearing away her thoughts as she continued to hold the stare. It was too exciting not to twist a little rage into the conversation.

"Heh, how interesting." She growled defiantly as she leaned just close enough for brush the tip of their noses together.

In flash he was on her, pinning her down on the bed with every ounce of his massive weight. Her eyes had widened for only a second as she grinned up at him, as if ignoring his burst of strength.

This only enraged him more, as a large hand swept over both wrists tightly and placed them above her head.

Riddick's free hand snaked up her thigh and over her stomach until it rested between her breasts, his thick fingers tapping her on her breast plate.

"You've got a lot of nerve talkin' to me like that." An animalistic voice poured from his twisted jaws, it was an octave lower than humanly possible. "Any one else would have been ghosted by now."

"Spare me the lecture." Jack spat angrily as she remained completely still under him.

She watched in agonizing silence as his face distorted into a twisted expression of rage. Nothing could save her now as the beast glared hungrily back at her. Wanting to clench its powerful jaws of hatred around her delicate neck.

"Riddick.."

"Shut up!" He roared pushing himself harshly against her.

A gasp escaped her lips as the air flew from her lungs leaving her breathless. Unable to breathe she began struggling beneath him, but to no avail her attempts of freedom suddenly seemed a lost cause.

"Don't fight me Jack, cuz I ain't lettin' you go after that shit you just threw in my face."

He was getting to point where he was battling with himself, part of him wanted to rip her throat out as the other part wanted to rip every last stitch of clothing from her body and fuck the living shit out of her.

She was playing a deadly game, and Riddick was holding back..

Suddenly she stopped moving, even her chest seemed to stop rising as she looked up at him with lifeless eyes. Something snapped in the back of her mind.

That dark essence she fought to keep caged had finally ripped its way to the surface, completely taking over any sanity she had left.

Riddick had no idea what he had just awakened... And he was about to learn the hard way.


	4. Silent Screams

**((Quick Note:** Here's number four. I hope you enjoy.. It's probably the longest chapter so far.** _Warning;_**_ this one has a bit of violance and gore.. So if you're squimish, ye been warned:_ **And thank you again for the reviews!((_More to come_...))**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Broken promises dance along a sea of death, as empty words stream through my mind.**_

_**I watch a shadow slip into my sight, a fragile thing with eyes of innocence..**_

_**I'm looking into the eyes of what once was, and what may never be again..**_

_**A roar rips at my soul, taking over every ounce of my being..**_

_**I am torn..**_

_**Within the silent darkness I hear a deep breathing, then the stench overwhelms my senses..**_

_**Death and rage mingled into one powerful creature.. **_

_**My heart screams out for the innocent to run, to go into the light.. **_

_**But I fail..**_

_**In horror I watch as the beast prowls towards my old self, filled with lies and deceit.**_

_**My legs refuse to budge as I fall helplessly to an unforgiving earth.**_

_**There is nothing I can do.. Nothing I can say.. As I watch the beast close in.. It's putrid stench stinging my eyes as I struggle to breathe.. Skin dangles from its rotting flesh as blackened pools of blood ooze from its gaping wounds.. **_

_**I want to save her, I want the beast to turn its demonic gaze on me. **_

_**Suddenly I'm taken back at the vision before me.. The beast stops before the girl, its mangled face lowering to meet her gaze. **_

_**Untouched..**_

_**Completely calm the girl reaches out with her small hands and touches its face. A deep guttural growl drips from its twisted mouth as it purrs. A warm smile flows into her angelic face as she looks into the beasts eyes with love...**_

_**I watch as they walk off into the darkness... Deeper I fall into Silent Screams..**_

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_****_

The darkened room danced with defiant shadows as two bodies held fast in silence. Broad shoulders arched high as tanned skin shimmered in the moonlight. Her body lay still beneath his powerful grasp, her eyes empty of human emotion. He felt a stab at his lungs as he caught an unnatural scent...

The air sang with an unknown entity, something dark and forbidden..

No longer confined in it's mortal cage, sheer agony of many years bred a child of madness. It remained in its tomb of flesh, waiting for that perfect moment.. That sweet fragrance of timeless sorrow and hate to create its escape.

A sick and demented thing that feeds on the agony of her soul, carnage and morbid hunger fuels this beast to live..

Talons six inches in length extend in black curved blades from its hands and feet. Its body covered in thick shadows that only a raven could see..

The most terrifying thing of all... Is the empty sockets of its massive skull.. Only blue flames spew from its lidless eyes.. Staring off into the darkness..

Waiting to strike.

* * *

Jack didn't move, she kept perfectly still as an ungodly essence swirled around them. It had been only five minutes as Riddick watched his broken angel change before his silvery gaze..

A nonhuman presence engulfed the brilliance of her eyes.. It glared back at him, baring its dagger like teeth in cruel delight.

Riddick felt the fine hairs of his back rise in unison. His skin itched while his blood filled with liquid fire. Nothing and no man ever caused him to react so suddenly. His inner beast reared its head in challenge, a threatening quiver rumbling through his spine.

Rising from the bed, one foot after the other he stepped back, his eyes never leaving her. Something had gone terribly wrong, not once in his adult life had he felt this kind of presence. It was cruel and filled with fowl insanity.

"Jack?" A rumbling voice echoed through the dull air, enveloping itself in her ears.

Nothing.....

'_C'mon Jack talk to me, show me you're still in there.'_

He stood at the edge of the bed, his breath calm and steady while small beads of sweat formed like dew along his shoulders and chest.

Riddick wasn't about to lose it. His beast was NOT going to have the pleasure of getting a hold of Jack and doing god knows what. It shifted inside him, breathing in the sweet scent of her untamed hunger, it wanted her, it wanted out.

It wanted blood...

No sooner had he thought about leaning forward she flew up, eyes lit in a terrible fire.

Surprised he rocked on his heels while she slowly threw her legs off the bed. Jack looked wild, her hair dangling about her face like a madman. Her mouth had been taken over with a sadistic grin, maniacal and unforgiving as something peered through her eyes.

A gleam of silver flashed through the darkness, as every fine line of his upper body rippled with anticipation while his gaze stayed fixed on this Amazon beauty.

"Hello Riddick.." An unnatural voice slipped from her taunting mouth, slithering into the air like an unseen venom draining all thought from his mind.

He furrowed his thick brow, revealing an expression of boredom and curiosity. He stood his ground as she stood up.

"Jack." His jaw twitched as the words sought refuge in his throat. If there had been anytime his voice seemed to waver, it was now.

"You ok? You seem... A little off."

A sparkle danced through her piercing eyes as she took a step forward, placing her hands on his chest.

"My dear Rick.. You worry too much." She cooed in a seductive tone as her fingers caressed his naked flesh. She watched as the sensitive skin trembled at her soft touch.

'_Riddick that's not Jack..' _The thought horrified and excited him at the same time.

Canting her head to the side, an inviting smile stretched across her face as she paused to drink him in. Taking in the very vision of deadly power standing before her broken mind.

'_Look at him Jack.. He's afraid.. He's excited'_

A demonic voice sang in her mind as she no longer had control over her body. She sat in horror, held down by the very thing she fought to contain. _'Lets play with him.' _It laughed as she screamed out not to touch him.

Riddick watched in silence as she proceeded to rest her cheek on his bicep. Her hands leaving invisible trails up and down his stomach. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, pull her in and take in her scent. But he knew it wasn't Jack standing in front of him. He knew that whatever it was, it was about to attack.

A deep sigh escaped her parted lips as she tilted her head up to him. She watched his face drenched in milky waves of light as the full moon peered through the broken window.

"What's the matter Rick? You look a little on edge." Her words practically laughed in his face.

"Jack doesn't call me Rick." He snapped pulling away from her.

An evil grin spilled over her features. "You're a quick one, I didn't think you could have a clear thought in that psycho fucked head of yours Rick."

"Whatever the fuck you are, you better bring her back." A menacing growl started in his chest and flowed from his lips.

"What if I don't pretty boy? What if I stay and play awhile. I know she'd love that."

Another silent slap in the face...

Riddick decided to play along and hope that he could put this thing in check, he didn't want to hurt Jack, even if this THING scared the shit out of him.

"What you got in mind?"

'_Riddick get away! Get away from me! That thing wants to kill you!' _Jack was screaming with everything she had but to her horror it only came out in a whisper.

"I was thinking a little rough housing, maybe some spilled blood.. Or just fucking you raw. You pick." She started moving towards him, her feet as silent as the grave.

"Or.. I could just tear you apart and listen to Jack scream as the blood pours from your mangled body."

He smirked ignoring her taunts. "How about you shut the fuck up and bring her back."

Riddick had no warning as her body flew through the air slamming him into the wall. The sheer force of her attack caused the wall the crack and moan.

Her eyes flashed brilliantly in the darkness as a deep growl poured passed her bared teeth. Suddenly a flash of steal came down hard on his left arm, leaving a gaping wound in its path.

He roared in pain as her body flew through the air like a wet rag only to land perfectly at the other end of the room. He hadn't seen the large curved blade in her hand as she charged him. She must have snatched his Shiv from his belt when he wasn't looking.

Blood seeped from the large cut on his left bicep as he stood himself. Cracking his neck he waited, he wasn't playing games anymore.

"Oh c'mon baby, is that all you got?" She cackled while licking away the warm crimson that dripped from the cold steal.

"Give it to me rough."

This thing had no idea who it was fucking with. It may have gotten the best of him just then, but if thought it was going to pull that shit again, it was wrong..

Dead wrong..

The air tensed as their bodies hovered over each other, waiting, anticipating the others movement. It was a lethal dance of two predators sizing each other up in the moonlight. In a house so far away from the human race, on a planet too far from anything that could stop them..

Just the moons ever watchful gaze..

Rocking back and forth on her feet, her body crouched low ready for any given moment to lash out and slice his flesh. A deadly game of cat and mouse excited this demonic creature, giving it fuel to tear him from limb to limb. Jack may have been too weak to let out her wild side, so it was doing it for her.

Riddick danced forward, nearly escaping another crack of the Shiv to his chest as he slipped behind her. Perfectly balanced as he spun around sending a powerful kick to her lower back which sent her across the bed.

Tumbling low she jumped back up, the Shiv still clenched in her hand. Before she could pounce he was on her, snatching up her wrist and removing the Shiv in one swift motion.

She roared in defiance as a fist came thundering just inches from his jaw. An evil grin ate at the corners of his mouth as he twisted her body into a headlock.

No matter what she did there was now way in hell she was getting out of this one.

"Let me go!" She snarled in a voice that resembled a growling bear.

Riddick snapped her body into him, choking her as he pulled her hair back so he could get a good view of her face.

It stung him...

Her lips were distorted in an expression of rage as her eyes gaped from their sockets.

"Jack I know you're in there." He growled in her ear as she squirmed under his deadly embrace.

"Fight it Jack! Kill the fucker!"

* * *

Jack heard his deep voice echoing all around her.. She struggled to move, her blood boiling with revenge. She clenched her jaw as the pain ripped through her body, every ounce of her flesh stung with a fire hotter then the surface of the sun.

Her head flew back as a roar ripped from her lungs as the crimson soaked ropes about her wrists crumbled to shreds.

She was free... And beyond _pissed_.

Jack stood up and gazed into the darkness of her mind, an empty tomb filled with blood splattered walls. Her eyes fell on a shadow that seemed to devour the lingering light. Its hallow sockets glaring at her, the blue flames glowing with menace.

"Get out.." Jack growled, her teeth bared, her body tense, her knuckles shown white as she clenched her fists.

A low rumbling filled the empty room as it moved forward, it's talons digging into the crimson soaked ground, pieces of flesh dangled from its jaws. Its massive head shown with rotting tissue clinging to bashed in skull. Tendons stretched and ripped as it opened its twisted jaws in a low growl.

She didn't hesitate as it charged. She flipped through the air and sent a killing blow with her powerful legs to the back of its neck. A sick snap echoed in the air as it flew forward and slammed into the earth.

Her body hit the ground with a soft thud as she rolled to her feet. Jack turned in time as it slowly stood up. Jack watched as it turned to face her, pure madness burning in its piercing glare.

"This is MY body, MY mind, so you better get the fuck out before I start getting serious."

In mere seconds it came rushing towards her, it's body a train of roaring insanity. A gush of blood and rotting muscle flew from its flesh as it tore through the dark silence. It stopped short when it hit nothing.. But air..

"Over here stinky." She chimed waving to its left.

It's head turned slowly in her direction only to be cut silent. A loud crack echoed as Jack brought a huge blade smashing into its neck. It's mouth gaped open in a silent scream as its skull dropped clean from its massive body. It fell to the unforgiving earth in a heap of twisted flesh.

A swirl of blue light lifted from the dead creature's lifeless eyes. The pulsing vapor stopped one last time above Jack's fierce gaze, her hands gripping the hilt of a massive curved blade while crimson streams bled from her bruised wrists.

"Get the fuck out!" She howled as her arms lifted the mass of killing steal above her head and whipped it through the glowing mist.

* * *

Riddick was thrown back as a blood curdling scream bellowed from her gaping mouth. He watched in amazement as a blue light escaped her trembling form and went crashing through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Then darkness... Followed by eerie silence...

Jack blinked several times and collapsed, landing hard onto the old floorboards. Her throat burned, her vocal cords nearly ripped apart from the escape of her mind.

"Riddick.." She choked as she rolled to her side, her eyes calling out to him in the darkness.

"Jack?" Riddick called out, inching closer to her trembling form.

"Yea it's me.." She groaned.

Standing at her side he caught the sent of rust dripping from her wrists.. It looked as though she had been bound for weeks. The flesh swollen as blood seeped from painful gashes.

"Jesus Kid what the fuck was that?" He asked softly as he scooped her up into his strong arms.

"I'm not a kid." Jack managed to growl as he set her on the bed.

He chuckled shaking his head and flinched as his left bicep twitched in pain. Jack looked up and noticed the gaping wound on his left arm.

"Oh fuck don't tell me I did that?" Her eyes wide with amazement.

"Yea, you got me pretty good." He shrugged while he pulled a big black bag from under the bed. "If that Shiv had gone any deeper, you would have got the artery."

Jack couldn't speak, the remorse and guilt she felt was more then she could bare. Sitting up she snatched the needle and thread from his hands and grabbed his arm. Riddick raised a brow in curiosity.

"Please, it's the least I could do.." Her eyes were pleading as she looked into his luminescent gaze.

He tilted his head as a large hand rubbed his shaved head. "Alright Kid, just don't Frankenstein me."

"I know what I'm doing Riddick, who do you think stitched me up three years ago?"

His eyes widened. "You Did that?"

Gently she worked his flesh together and carefully pushed the needle through his torn skin. He flinched a little and let out a deep sigh.

"Yup, I did it myself. Granted the loss of blood made me feel drunk for a week but I managed. Good thing I went to see Imam for awhile. Otherwise I may not be sitting here right now." 

She replied unscaved by the mangled flesh of his bicep. "He was pissed that I hadn't gone to a Doctor. But he made sure I recovered before I took off again."

Her hands worked quickly over the wound, making tight stitches so it would heal with little scarring.

"I ended up staying for about six months before coming to this god-forsaken planet. I guess I missed having him around."

Chuckles, "I remember one night after he said goodnight and went leave my room I said Goodnight dad... He told me later that it made him feel very honored having me as a daughter."

A warm smile had taken over her pale face as she finished the stitch by dowsing it in alcohol. Riddick growled softly as she gently dabbed a torn piece of sheet over his arm. Cleaning away the blood.

"I guess he is my Dad.. He's the only father I've ever known." She stopped and took a look at her work and smiled. "Better?"

Riddick looked over his arm and noticed the perfect job she'd done on the wound.

"Yea, much better. Now it's my turn."

She gave him a look of confusion as he pulled her closer. Her eyes fell to her wrists and gasped. "Oh.. Did you do that?"

"No Jack, those things appeared when a blue light came out of your screaming mouth and flew out the window."

His voice was slightly sarcastic as she let her eyes fall on the window... Glass everywhere.

"Holy fuck.."

"No shit." He replied as he drenched her wrists in alcohol. Her face crunched up at the pain. Riddick found himself chuckling at her expression.

"Hurts don't it?" His hands now gently bandaging her wrists.

"You can say that.. Ass." She retorted making him laugh.

"You gunna tell me what the fuck happened just a few minutes ago?" He asked again after letting her wrists go.

Jack looked over the bandages and let out a sigh. She had no idea where to start. That THING was something that followed her since the day she escaped that shit hole of a planet. It's as though something had attached itself to her and fed off her depression.

No one knew she was in actual pain...

* * *

Imam knew something was off, but his never failing love and faith kept it from hurting her those six months on New Mecca. Jack didn't want to leave "Dad", if anything she would have stayed with him and maybe took up some spiritual studying. But at the end of those six months something made her change her mind.

She had a nightmare where she was outside of her own body, and watched in agony as this thing tore Imam into a bloody pulp. That was all she needed and took off. Imam never knew of her physical pain.

The holy man had noticed that dark presence envelope her soul the night she left. He wished he could have made her stay...

For that demon would surely consume every last drop of her spirit...

* * *

Jack finally explained everything to Riddick... She went over how the nightmares began after the planet.. How she would wake up in the middle of the night with fresh cuts lining her chest and arms. How it was getting harder and harder for her not to take a knife to her wrists.

Riddick sat there with an expression on his face that could only be described as pure astonishment. Had he known she was in this kind of torment he would have taken her with him.

'_Five fuckin' years she's been suffering.. That's why you couldn't get her out of your head... Why do you think you needed to see her? You stupid fuck... She needed you.'_

"You probably think I've completely fuckin' lost it.." She sighed and looked down at her wrists. "I don't blame you Riddick.. I lost my mind along time ago.."

"No I don't think you're crazy, hell you are probably the most sane person I know. I just never expected _Anything_ like this to happen... I've read about this kind of shit but I never thought I'd actually witness it."

Suddenly she jumped up and tackled him with a bear hug. His eyes widened as a dumbfounded look fell over his thoughtful expression.

"Thank you.." She murmured softly nuzzling her face into his warm chest. She loved the feel of his smooth skin gently pressed against her cheek. The sound of his heartbeat a gentle reminder that she wasn't alone..

Getting a hold of himself he wrapped his massive arms around her smaller frame and pulled her into his lap. His large hand gently brushing her mane of long dark waves down her back. The feeling was new, but he welcomed it..

He welcomed her embrace as if he'd never known compassion before. As if he'd never felt the warmth of a women's touch. He felt safe in this moment...

He felt loved...


	5. Kiss The Pain Away

**{{Authors note:** _Sorry it took soo long to get this thing written, but here it is! Thank's again for the reviews! And this one has a bit of sexual content in it... **Ye be warned}}**_

****

**Chapter 5**

If there was anything that could tear into me and wound me like a that...

It was Jack.

That sudden unexpected hug just completely blew my mind. It was something that I never thought would hit me, like a steal battering ram crashing head first into my stone like heart.

How did she do it?

Somehow.. Just in that simple embrace I lost myself..

I suddenly felt weak, as thou my breath had been taken from my body and all I could do was gasp. In all my years I've never **ONCE** been shown that kind of affection.

And if that wasn't bad enough... Jack actually thanked me..

For what?

I'm not used to bein' thanked. Fuck I haven't done anything but cause her pain. I don't know what the fuck that kid sees in me. Shit she's the only one so far... Besides the Holy Man.

That right there is a real kick in the nuts. Even after every one of those boys died, that man **CONTINUED** believin' someone was watchin' over him.

Now that man had a steal cage molded into the lining of his faith. I thought a couple of times I saw it waver, but of course he shut my ass up real quick by provin' me wrong.

I don't deserve havin' these two people in my life. I haven't done them any justice. Yeah I may have taken 'em off that planet, but it wasn't by choice..

Fuck if it wasn't for that crazy bitch Fry givin' her life for the last person in this universe that even remotely deserves it, they'd be long dead now.

God has a fucked up sense of humor...

The more I look at her, the more I fall.

Who'da thought.... Richard B. Riddick, the biggest and bad'est killer in the known universe goes soft towards some kid...

I'll be damned if someone ever fuckin' tries any shit with her again. Jack may be a big girl, but she better remember that once I've claimed something', there ain't no turnin' back.

That's right, Jack's my girl now.

And I don't give two fucks for anyone who even thinks otherwise.

* * *

Riddick sat back against the wall as Jack slept peacefully in his arms. He hadn't had the heart to move after she latched herself to him. If anything he wanted to cherish however long it lasted before she woke up.

The dark sky began to bask in the first rays of dawn. Causing a spectrum of light to dance about the heavens in dark blue and purple hues.

His mind filled with thoughts of the file he had found on this planet...

_

* * *

_

_Planet Sevorion, named after the first clansman of a mining colony._

_Sevorion is much like the Milky Way's Jupiter, having one known satellite that is three times larger then Earth's moon._

_Sevorion however, has been left to question by many star travelers._

_Traveling at the same distance and rotation as Earth does from its star, Sevorion is filled with vast oceans and life. Making it most suitable for colonists. _

_Three hundred years ago, a mining company looking for rare mineral deposits found themselves at this huge water planet. _

_They landed on the most lit part of the planet, deemed the Leviathan Sector. Filled with endless jungles that spewed out into the Western Ocean, it was ideal area to do research._

_But suddenly, after perhaps twenty years of hard work, the company discontinued supply ships. Leaving the few fifty minors to their fate._

_Nothing has been reported since then, leaving many travelers to avoid any contact with the planet. _

_And those that have been brave enough to venture into Sevorion have never made it out.. _

_Alive._

* * *

"Riddick..?"

A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, he glanced down and met the most beautiful smile.

"I'm here." Riddick purred while brushing the length of her hair with his hand.

"How long have I been out?" She asked with a yawn.

"A couple hours."

Jack sat up and stretched, making small squeaks as she felt her bones poke and snap.

Riddick held a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth as he watched. She looked incredibly sexy with that oversized black shirt and that mess of waist length hair.

"What?" Jack asked raising a curious brow.

Letting out a soft chuckle he merely shook his head and leaned forward, nearly brushing his lips against hers.

"You're killin' me kid."

Jack felt her heart stop..

She hadn't expected him to get so close to her. Taking a deep breath she slowly pulled back, not that she wanted to, it was just too close.

'_Holy Mary Mother of Mothballs! Does he ALWAYS have to pull something like that?? He's gunna make me die of frustration!'_

"Killin' you? You feelin' ok Riddick?" Jack patted his head mockingly.

"Yea you're real innocent Jack." He smirked looking down at her stitch job.

She followed his gaze and found all things funny to just die a horrible death. If it wasn't bad enough his gaze met hers, nearly killing her.

So much.. Emotion.. As if someone she had never seen was looking back at her for the first time.

"You sure know how to kill a conversation." She huffed crossing her arms firmly against her chest, only to flinch as a stab of pain hit her wrists.

"Owe! Fuck!" Jack hissed angrily.

"You gotta be careful Jack, that ain't gunna heal over night."

"Yea? Well whatever, it still fuckin' hurts."

'_Good one Jack, like that made any bloody sense. Dumb ass.'_ She snarled at herself and sighed. Basically admitting to defeat.

Riddick let out a low laugh that seemed to rumble from his powerful chest and dance into her thoughts.

"You never know when to quite do you?"

Jacks eyes snapped in his direction. "You never know when to quite do you.." She repeated mocking him..

Riddick glared at her with a raised brow.

"Oh we're playin' a game are we?"

Jack didn't break the stare, she purposely glared into his liquid metal eyes. No one ever could get her to look away, even if it was Billy bad ass himself.

Riddick closed in, his arms now on either side of her legs. He slowly hovered over her body, like a Panther hunting its prey.

Jack didn't move, the only thing she could do was lean completely flat against the bed.

'_What's he up to?'_

Jack continued to watch him, her eyes filled with curiosity. Riddick seemed different, as if he had morphed into a **REALLY BIG** kitty.

She found herself gazing in awe at the power behind every rippling muscle of his upper body. How he seemed to wield a strength of a thousand men.

"Jack? Wake up." He growled pressing against her.

Snapping away from her thoughts she looked into his gaze wide eyed. Jack hadn't noticed that his legs were set firmly between hers.

A devious smile devoured his lips as he leaned into her, causing a small gasp to escape her mouth.

'_Oh my god he's...'_

Her mind suddenly fell short as Riddick placed his face at the nape of her neck, his hot breath dancing against her smooth skin.

He took slow deep breaths, savoring every piece of her scent.

Playful waves of pleasure swam through her veins as he pulled back to look into her eyes. She felt as thou he had kissed every inch of her body with rose petals.

"You're too easy Jack." Riddick grinned and rolled off.

A whirlwind of anger drenched her mind as she realized he was just teasing her.

"You ass!" She howled slapping him on the arm with everything she had.

Finding this all too amusing Riddick roared with a boom of laughter. It was just too much to contain as Jack assaulted his arm with all her strength. To her dismay he barely flinched let alone felt it.

"You are soo lucky I'm still in pain!" Jack growled pulling her hands away, "I would have really kicked your ass!"

Riddick sat up and looked at her with a proud grin on his face, "I seriously doubt that babe."

"Ass.." She grumbled and jumped off the bed.

Seeing red she rushed into the small bathroom at the very right end of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Fucker.. God he pisses me off!"

Ripping off the remainder of her clothes she stood naked before the mirror. Her large blue green eyes moved along the lines of her curves only to stop at the nasty scar on her stomach.

"So ugly.." She murmured sadly before turning towards the shower.

"Jack can I come in?"

Riddick asked peaking through the door and stopped as Jack was bent over into the shower...

Buck ass naked...

"**RICHARD B. RIDDICK**!"

Jack screamed trying to cover herself with a towel. Riddick shook his head and slid into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Relax, it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

"But you haven't seen me naked!"

"And?"

By this time Riddick was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed. And no matter what Jack said she knew he wasn't going to budge.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped turning her back to him.

"Wanted to know if you'd like some company."

Her eyes widened at his words and felt her heart want to leap from her chest.

'_Calm down girl, he wouldn't hurt you.. It's Riddick remember?' _She assured herself trying to keep her mind in check.

"I don't know... I guess.."

"You guess?" Riddick's deep sultry voice slithered down her spine and rested in her stomach unleashing a swarm of butterflies.

Jack furrowed her brow when she realized his voice was right behind her. She spun around and stopped short.. Dropping her towel..

There he stood... Without anything to confine his manhood.. Riddick smiled down at her surprised face that seemed to glow red from embarrassment.

"Cat got your tongue?" He mused putting a finger to her chin and gently closed her mouth.

"You're..." Jack stammered unable to look him in the face.

"Yes I'm naked, and so are you."

His eyes roamed her body then, drinking in every beautiful curve of her bare assets. Her pale skin shimmered under the dim yellow light hanging above them.

"Doesn't the light bother you?" She asked changing the subject.

"Naw, it's dim light. Besides, I want you to see me."

He seemed so gentle suddenly, the way his body began to emit small waves of tenderness towards her. It felt so.. Good.. So safe.. Even thou they were both at their most vulnerable, it felt normal..

"Hot, warm, cold?" He asked softly moving to her side flipping on the water.

"Warm." She replied calmly.

Riddick let a warm smile dance across his face as they stepped into the shower.

It was pretty big, large enough to fit at least four broad shouldered men comfortably. On either side of the tile walls were two shower heads side by side. So there was no way you'd step out of this shower without getting drenched.

Well the house she had occupied was built to room at least four men to a room. Why such a big place built for so many workers had been left abandoned Riddick couldn't stomach.

For now, he would help Jack wash her back and anything else she asked of him.

Jack went to reach for the shampoo that sat beneath the shower heads but was stopped by a large hand before the water hit her skin.

"Wha...?"  
  
"You can't get those wet babe, they need to stay dry." Riddick cut her off and brought her hands close to his chest.

"Oh.. I forgot.."

"Why do you think I'm in here with you? Besides having the excuse of seeing you naked?"  
  
He chimed with that famous Riddick grin.

A bright smiled flashed across her face as she let out a soft laugh. "Alright Riddick you got me there, just no funny business, got it?"

"Got it." He smiled and helped her back into the warm stream of water.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly as the water engulfed her smaller frame in a river of warmth. It felt really good to have the soothing liquid wash away all the stress.

'_I hope you can do this old man, or she's gunna know you've got it bad.' _He growled to himself looking down at his waist.

"Ok Jack I'm gunna need you to walk forward and turn around."

Keeping her eyes closed she nodded and stepped forward. Her feet stumbling over each other as she slowly turned her back to him.

Quickly he put the shampoo in his large hands and began lathering up her hair. Riddick made sure he got every strand before instructing her to turn back to him.

"Now I'm gunna need you to trust me and just lean back. Make sure your hands are out and you keep those pretty eyes closed."

Jack did so and leaned back, and coughed a bit as the soapy water invaded her face.

He chuckled, "Sorry bout that."

She just grumbled as he rinsed her mane thoroughly of all the shampoo. Slowly he pulled her back up and found her pressed firmly against his chest. He had to swallow the massive lump in his throat as he fought his primal urges.

'_Down boy or I'll cut you off.' _He threatened and suddenly it lost all interest.

"Ok now what?" He asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Conditioner." She smiled and pointed to the other bottle behind her.

Riddick raised a brow as he took the bottle into his hands. "And what do I do with this?"

"You put it in your hands, massage from the bottom of my hair to the top and then rinse it out."

"But I just did that." He stated slightly annoyed.

"It makes my hair soft. It's a Chic thing Riddick." She laughed and turned her back to him.

He shrugged and once more, repeated the process but made a face when it didn't lather.

"I don't think it's workin' kid."

"It's not supposed to lather like soap, it's like lotion. You put it in and then rinse most of it out."

He shook his head with a sigh and helped her lean back so he could rinse the conditioner from her hair.

"I'll never understand women."

"Well you wouldn't because you shave your head, dork." Jack laughed as he pulled her back up.

"Ok now I'm gunna lather you up, wanna do somethin' with that hair?"

Jack chuckled and pulled her hair up into a bun, and magically, got it to stay put. Riddick tilted his head and smirked in approval.

"Alright, scrub me down." Jack grinned.

Grabbing the sponge like scrunchy in his hands, he poured a small amount of lavender smelling soap onto it's flower like petals and began lathering it up and down her arms.

Jack let out a soft giggle as he moved it up and down her sides, but her smile melted away when he made his way to her breasts.

Very slowly he used small circles about the medium mounds that moved up and down as she breathed. He could sense her discomfort and finished by sliding his way down her stomach and towards her thighs.

It was becoming so incredibly hard not to take her right there as he placed his hands between her legs and lathered her most sacred of things. She let out a soft whimper as he made quick work of that sensitive area and finished the rest of her quivering legs..

'_He's gunna be the death of me..' _She thought nearly breathless.

"Ok baby turn around." A husky voice instructed as he stood back up to face her.

With innocent eyes she nodded and turned.

'_It's almost over Riddick, keep your cool.'_

Riddick let his hands lather every inch of her backside as quickly as he could and led her to the rushing water.

Once rinsed off she stepped away from the water and stole the scrunchy from his hands and smiled. Riddick just gave her a look of confusion.

"My turn." She purred in a low voice and slid behind him.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as her hands trailed over every muscle of his beautiful back. He let himself enjoy the feeling of her hands scrubbing at his well defined muscles, stopping every once in awhile to run her small fingers over the smooth skin.

"You must work out like a horse to be this toned." She thought aloud as she moved her hands to his waist.

"I was born like this." Riddick chuckled sarcastically.

"Shuttup you're ruining the moment." Jack spat and turned him around.

"Don't get those wrists wet."

"I won't."

Jack stopped and took a moment to look into his eyes.

They stood there, gazing into each other with an understanding no one else would ever fathom. As the water continued free falling to the tiled floor she slowly moved her hands about his chest.

Starting from the right bicep that suddenly jumped causing her to squeak.

Riddick smirked as she laughed hitting him playfully with scrunchy. "Great you can make your Man Boobies dance."

"They ain't boobies, they're manly pecks."

"Whatever.. If they're bigger then mine, which it looks like they are.." She choked with laughter. "Then they're boobies."

A deep laughter poured passed his smiling mouth as she looked down at her own breasts and shook her head before moving her hands to his arm and stopped.

"God I'm sorry Riddick." Jack looked down feeling the guilt rip at her heart.

He furrowed his brow and gently laid his hand over hers.

"It wasn't you Jack." He replied softly getting her to look at him.

His voice was a beautiful dream that took over her thoughts and pushed her to the edge. A perfect warmth that overwhelmed her soul with the sweetest of intentions.

'_Don't say it Jack, don't you fucking dare.' _She thought quickly shutting herself up.

Jack slipped her hands away from his and washed the rest of his upper body. She stopped when her hands got the very edge of his stomach.

"Ok you can finish." She murmured handing him the scrunchy refusing to look down.

Riddick chuckled, "What? Afraid he's gunna bite ya?"

A look of total fear swept over her face as she took a step back. She suddenly felt like she had to run, to hide.

He could smell the fear slam into his senses like a tidal wave. No one would have that kind of reaction unless... _Oh fuck no_..

Riddick turned away from her and cleaned the rest of his body before stepping under the water and rinsing himself off. Once he was done, he shut the water off and escorted a very different Jack out of the shower.

'_That fucker touched her..' _His beast growled with rage as he handed her a towel.

Her usually bright aura now consumed with fear and silence. She suddenly became this fragile child trying desperately to hide her emotions from him.

"Jack.."

She knew why his voice became concerned. He had seen the sudden shame that washed over her.

"Yea Riddick I know.. What happened right? Did that piece of shit touch me when I got shiv'd?" She murmured leaning against the sink with her eyes set on the floor.

"Yes Riddick.. I was raped.. He's dead now so don't worry about it."

His heart felt like it had been stabbed with a white hot dagger, ripping into the very core of his being. He didn't know what to say to that..

He suddenly felt.. Guilty..

"I don't want any sympathy big guy, I just.. I'm not as innocent as you thought."

The sound of her voice just about shot down every ounce of anger he had. All he could think of was to hold her in his arms.

So he did..

Jack's eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled into his arms.

'_What the..?' _Her mind squeaked.

No words of resilience, no pushing away and going into the other room. Just utter and complete surrender.

She welcomed his sudden embrace and didn't move away. Instead she pushed against his naked body, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Nothing mattered in this tender moment.

Just the warmth and safety of his powerful arms holding her so close.

"No one will ever touch you again." Riddick's voice poured into her soul, creating a web of security around her broken heart.

"You're mine Jack, and that's how it's gunna be." He was firm and gentle as he pulled her face to look at him.

"Yours?" Jack asked in a trembling voice, her cat like eyes swelling with tears.

"Always." He purred and leaned forward, leaving a tender kiss on her quivering lips...


	6. The Hunted

**Chapter 6**

_**I've dreamt of things so far from the horrors of my life. **_

_**Away from tragedy and pain. **_

_**The freedom that weeps within this echoless cage that is my heart.**_

_**I suppose at times I just want a single moments peace. Something to take away everything that haunts me and let me feel alive again.**_

_**How does he do it?**_

_**I find myself thinking of his lips pressing against mine, the way his strong arms pull me into his safe embrace. I beg myself to let go, to let myself fall into him.**_

_**But I can't do it.**_

_**If only he knew what deep secret lives within the darkness of my soul. How I would die if he pushed me away. I know he cares about me, but is it more?**_

_**Fucking emotions..**_

* * *

Jack sat at the edge of the bed tying the laces of her dark brown boots. She was focused on today's little adventure. Even thou her thoughts kept drifting back to moments earlier in the bathroom...

The way Riddick kissed her... He actually kissed her!

She couldn't shake the feeling of how she was so close to just giving in.. How close she was to telling him how she really felt.

Jack wasn't ready for that just yet, or for his reaction. It wasn't the right time. Hell she needed to know it was perfect before she make that leap. Sure she would give anything to tell him how much she truly loved him.

But what would that accomplish?

Nothing. Not a god damn thing.

So for now she'll go about the day enjoying his company, maybe they'll find out more about this rock she happened to land on. Jack was a tad bit curious why there was all this equipment lying around and no people.

It was creepy truthfully.

There was enough supplies to last the next forty years.. But where the hell is everyone?

It wasn't like there was going to be an eclipse anytime soon, and she was pretty damn sure there wasn't any hammerheads hiding in the jungle.

Jack hadn't ventured out of her building for a couple months now..

She had a bad feeling that something was out there..

Waiting deep in the jungle.. _Watching_ her..

There was no way in hell she was going to be stupid enough to find out. Not alone anyway, but then Riddick showed up.

Jack doesn't need to worry about anyone fucking with her when he's around. As long as it's human...

If it's what she fears it is, the Hammerheads would seem more appealing..

* * *

Riddick stood at the window fully dressed in all his black attire. Except for the two shinning blades on each hip.

He was looking over the vast landscape of more buildings and abandoned equipment.

Something didn't feel right... Too many similarities here, too much like the last time..

* * *

_Sevorion seemed like a huge Earth. Fucker was massive when he first approached. At least this one has water on it.. Damn thing was practically glowing blue when he saw it in orbit._

_He wasn't sure how the hell he was going to find Jack, but then he remembered how much she hated the desert.._

_Going on a hunch, he set down near the Western Ocean. Low and behold she was in a building about a mile away from the beach._

_He had contacted the holy man to find out where she'd be. Imam explained that she fled to the Trinity System. Basically a whole two galaxies away from New Mecca._

_Riddick had a big enough ship, and enough fuel to last that trip and back. So he wasn't really concerned on how to get there, the real problem is what part of the planet she'd be on._

_The holy man, being so good at giving advice, instructed Riddick that Jack had spoke of living by the beach, where she could watch the sunset over the ocean._

_Bingo._

_Riddick finally came down when the sun drifted behind him, much easier in the dark. He found his way through the old camp, pretty impressive actually. What unnerved him was the fact that he didn't see anything remotely Human._

_No noises, no trash, zip._

_He was getting anxious when he couldn't find Jack.. Until the breeze picked up._

_Her scent swam over him putting his mind at ease. It was that slight hint of lavender mixed with femininity that made him smile. At that moment he bolted towards the last building furthest from the jungle._

_Riddick had a feeling he wouldn't find her sleeping. Knowing Jack, she was more then likely wide awake._

_Waiting in the darkness..._

* * *

Jack stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn in the process. Today was going to be good, it was slightly warm with a cool sea breeze.

A great day to go hunting.

"Riddick you ready?" Jack asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

A pair of goggles peered in her direction as he slowly canted his head to the side. His hand reaching to his chin thoughtfully.

He looked her over, and damn did she look good!

A tight blood red tank top tucked into black loose fitting pants. Dark brown combat boots laced to her knee's while a pair of nasty looking shiv's criss crossed on her lower back. Her hair pulled back into a long whip of a braid swinging at her hips.

"Mmm Nice." He purred in deep breath.

Jack rolled her eyes and headed out the door. "C'mon big guy, it's time to go play outside."

Riddick watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked out and grinned.

'_I could play with that all night.' _The beast chimed licking it's hungry jaws.

"So could I." He replied to himself and walked out.

Jack stood in the sunlight, her eyes closed, her head back as she welcomed the warm rays of the sun. It had been a long time since she stepped foot out of that building. Damn it felt good to be outside again.

"Man it feels good out here." She murmured with a smile.

Riddick walked up to Jack and stopped. His face turning about checking the perimeter for any signs of movement.

Content in his quick view of the landscape he let a rush of cool fresh air into his powerful lungs. He held it for a moment and then let out a refreshed sigh.

"Playtime." He announced while looking to Jack with half a smile.

Jack grinned, "Indeed."

* * *

The jungle sang with life, while bird like animals soared effortlessly in the sky. It was so much like Earth, the way the jungle whispered and howled into the night.

Small creatures that resembled prehistoric birds perched themselves in high branches of looming trees. It felt like she was walking through a land of the lost.

Jack had read about Earth's ancient animals. About great lizards that roamed the land with grace and power. She was always completely fascinated by these reptilian giants. Jack had dreamed that she'd be able to see a creature like that on some uncharted planet somewhere in the universe.

That maybe there was a similar planet to Earth that had such magnificent beasts. A young child's fantasy...

Or was it?

* * *

"Damn Jack, you're actin' like you been in a cage." Riddick chuckled sarcastically as Jack sped in front of him.

"Don't start Riddick. I've been locked up in that fucking building for over three months. How would you act?" She replied while her steps slowed down so he could catch up.

Riddick stood at her side and crossed his arms. " You're askin' me? An escaped con that was locked up for the majority of his life?"

"Well then stop being an ass monkey about it and lets continue." Jack put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Or am I too fast for you? Need me to slow down old man?"

Jack was clearly being a smart ass, which in turn made Riddick smile.

"Kid you seriously need to work on your communication skills." He chimed nudging her gently on the shoulder.

She shook her head and let out a soft sigh of annoyance, "You're one to talk Mister **ANTI-SOCIAL** himself."

A look of pure astonishment and shock fell over his face as he threw his hands dramatically to his chest.

"Oh Jack! How could you! I'm so hurt!" Riddick mused in his best corny actor impression.

Unable to control the fumes of amusement they both burst into laughter. It was just too much to see big bad act like a complete dork. Jack leaned over holding her stomach as she choked with giggles.

"God Riddick you're suck a dork."

A cheesy grin ripped at his lips, "I learn from the best." With that said he patted her mockingly on her head.

Jack's hand came up and flicked him on the nose. "**Butt Munch**!"

"**Butt Munch**???" Riddick raised both brows.

"Damn straight, **_Butt Munch_**.." Jack giggled.

"You're a trip Jack.." He laughed shaking his head.

Jack smiled up at him in the goofiest _"I'm a cute little ferret"_ smile she could muster which caused another boom of laughter to flow passed his lips.

"Alright enough with screwing around." Jack choked through laughs, "Lets keep going and see what we kind find."

Riddick grinned while raising his arm out in front of her, "Lead the way... _**Butt Munch**_."

"Shut up!" Jack retorted with a laugh and continued walking, "**_Dork_**."

"I heard that!"

Jack walked forward ignoring him, instead of her usual back talk she merely flipped him the birdie.

"Anytime babe." Riddick cracked following close.

Jack rolled her eyes smiling as she made her way along the broken path.

Riddick smirked as he kept close behind his sexy little vixen. It was a true visual treat to watch her hips sway as she walked.

Damn that girl has got some serious curves!

He noticed how her body seemed to move through the tangle of broken branches and low shrubs as if she was preprogrammed. It was interesting how she danced along twisted paths and tight areas filled with equipment.

It was like watching a Panther prowl through the jungle.

Jack was working on pure instinct, jumping bushes and fallen timber. Graceful and powerful with little to no noise following her careful footsteps. Riddick was very impressed.

"I have to admit you got a knack for keeping me on my toes kid."

"Well I learned from the best." She smiled in his direction as they found themselves in front of a rather large shelter.

"Whoa this place is.. Fuckin'** huge**!"

Jack gaped while her wide eyes gazed at the massive structure. It was over three stories tall and two stories wide. This place must have held a great deal of importance at some point.

The building looked as thou it had cost a large amount of time and effort.

So why is abandoned? It could easily hold more than a hundred workers at one time. How the fuck does that many people just vanish?

"Riddick I don't like this.. There should be at least _Someone_ still around this place." Jack spoke thoughtfully with a hint of fear in her words.

"It doesn't add up."

"You got a point." He replied as they both scanned the building for any movement. No surprise when they didn't detect anything.

"I think we she keep our eyes open. Just incase someone is still alive." She murmured taking a step forward, only to be stopped short by a hand to her shoulder.

"Not yet."

Riddick kept his eyes on the building, "Lets check out the site first before we head into that place. We don't know what's out here."

_**CRASH!**_

The jungle suddenly went quiet..

Too quiet...

* * *

Riddick felt the fine hairs of his back rise in unison. He turned his covered eyes to Jack and saw she was having the same reaction.

**_Not _**good...

There were no need for words to see the unspoken understanding towards each other. Something was out there, and there was no way in hell they were going to stand there waiting for it to show itself.

In a flash Jack pulled Riddick to a nearby tree. He almost had a hard time keeping up with the little wildcat as she flew up the tangled branches. Her body whipped back and forth through threatening arms of the massive tree.

Riddick kept close behind her until she found a good hiding spot within the safety of drooping leaves.

Every muscle, every fiber of their adrenaline charged bodies pulsed with anticipation as they sat in silence. Blood ignited with liquid fire as their hearts pounded in a fury of power. It was as thou they had become one deadly predator, sitting a good forty feet above the ground.

'_Where the fuck is it?' _Jack growled impatiently as her hands unconsciously gripped the holsters of her shiv's.

'_C'mon lets see how big you really are.' _Riddick's beast cackled excitedly.

Nothing moved, not a single creature stirred as if an unknown presence threatened to erase their very existence. This wasn't helping Jack or Riddick while they continued to sit in silent anticipation.

_**ROAR!**_

"**Fuck**." They uttered in unison.

* * *

A blood curdling roar echoed passed the other side of the building.. It's strength alone shook the very branches of the tree that held Jack and Riddick.

Slowly two huge talon clawed feet slipped into view. As if emerging from the very mouth of hell, it appeared in all it's deadly glory.

It took its time prowling its way passed the edge of the huge structure that seemed to dwarf in comparison.

Jack held back the gasp of excitement and horror as she recognized the giant predator.

She watched in utter amazement as it towered seventeen feet above the ground. A head filled with nine inch long bone crushing teeth turned slowly about it's forty-three foot long body.

Seven tons of pure unbridled strength on two powerful hind legs.

Riddick narrowed his eyes at the beast and turned his curious gaze to Jack. She was completely lit up! It looked as thou she had morphed into an excited little kid left to run rampant in a candy store.

'_Oh my god!' _She thought as a huge smile took over her intense eyes. _'**A DINOSAUR**!'_

"Fuckin awesome!" Jack whispered excitedly to Riddick who continued looking at her as if a giant question mark was floating above his head.

"You're what hurts?" His voice a soft growl of sarcasm.

"You know those big flesh eating lizards that roamed Earth?"

"You sayin' this thing is a fuckin' _dinosaur_?"

"Yes!" She squeaked nearly giving away their position. "You've heard of a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ right?"

Riddick just gave her that look of, _**'Do I look like an idiot?'**_

"So this thing is a T Rex?"

"No.. It's bigger and nastier.. It's a _Giganotosaurus_.. It basically has three more feet in length and in height. And out weighs the _Tyrannosaurus_ by about a ton."

Riddick found himself once again... Speechless.

"That must mean there's more around here." Riddick whispered thoughtfully.

"I doubt it, these carnivores are solitary hunters. And if there's this kind of meat eater then that means.." Jack trailed off as a look of horror devoured her face.

"What is it Ja.." Riddick was cut off by a chorus of roar like howls coming from the jungle beneath them.

They watched in amazement as a pack of smaller feathered meat eaters flew out from the confines of the canopy. Communicating in a mixture of clicks and guttural sounds the strange bird like creatures swarmed around the Giant dinosaur.

It lowered it's massive head and let out a spine chilling roar of rage, causing Riddick and Jack to cover their ears.

Suddenly the branch that held them safely above the brutal scene gave way...

Branches swung out towards them softening their fall as they tumbled helplessly to the earth.

Finally they hit the ground with a loud **THUD**.

* * *

Dazed and out of sorts Jack stood up only to have Riddick's hand cover her mouth from the scream that threatened to escape.

The smaller predators had stopped in their tracks and turned towards the noise. Leaving an opening of attack for the larger dinosaur.

A howl of pain bellowed out of one of the smaller creatures as the _Giganotosaurus_ clamped its bone crushing jaws around its body and brought it into the air.

Like a Killer Whale playing with its food it whipped it's head back and forth. Streams of blood spilled out like crimson rain as it ripped the screaming Raptor to a heap of dangling flesh and feathers.

The snarling beast dropped the lifeless carcass to the ground. Bringing it's head up slowly, it glared with sadistic pleasure as ripples of blood oozed passed its menacing grin.

Without warning, the twenty enraged smaller dinosaurs lunged at the beast, taking it by surprise.

Riddick and Jack stood back and watched the bloody battle between the Pack and the huge killer. It was thrilling to be so dangerously close.

A true honor to bare witness to pure instinct at it's finest.

"_Beautiful_.." Riddick murmured with a delightful expression on his face. Meanwhile Jack's eyes nearly fell out of her head as the Pack tore the living shit out of the larger dinosaur.

Avenging the death of their pack mate, they showed no mercy as they left gaping wounds throughout it's bleeding form.

Tendons and soft tissue dangled from shredded flesh as razor sharp claws and dagger like teeth slashed away at the _Giganotosaurus_.

Riddick noticed the deadly fourteen inch razor like claw that set high on each hind leg, as they continued to overwhelm the beast in a swarm of rage.

Within moments the _Giganotosaurus_ let out a howl of defeat and collapsed to the earth. A loud boom followed as a small quake caused the ground to tremble beneath them.

Triumphant clicks and roars echoed into the silent jungle as the pack claimed their prize.

Before Riddick could pull Jack away from the gory scene he was stopped short.

The largest Raptor of the pack jumped forward. It's large emerald eyes peering curiously at these strange creatures that stood a mere twelve feet away.

"Don't move." Jack instructed in a low voice.

"It's a _Mega Raptor_.... Very intelligent.. Whatever you do, don't run."

Riddick nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the approaching dinosaur.

'_Stay calm Jack... Don't fuck this up.' _Her mind trembled as the ten foot tall raptor stood before them.

It bobbed it's brilliantly colored head at Jack and then turned its gaze to Riddick.

Deep green and blue fur like feathers blended beautifully throughout it's well defined body. A single blood red stripe engulfed it's inquisitive face as it leaned towards Jack. It pressed it's nose against her face taking deep breaths.

It was taking in her scent...

To Riddick's surprise Jack stayed completely still, allowing this extremely deadly predator take it's time checking her out. It found it's way to her wrists and stopped only to inhale deeply.

Suddenly it shot up and let out a low clicking growl.

'_Shit it knows she's wounded.' _Riddick growled inside letting his hands slip unnoticed to his shiv's.

"No.." Jack whispered never leaving the raptors gaze.

Riddick wasn't going to let Jack get ripped apart by this oversized chicken.

It did **NOT** know who it was fucking with.

But Jack sensed something he hadn't.. She showed no fear as the Mega-Raptor seemed to be speaking to her...

Riddick turned his eyes quickly as Jack mimicked the raptors growling clicks. And watched dumbfounded as the raptor took one look at her and walked off...

"Lets go." Jack announced pulling Riddick into the jungle.

* * *

No words were spoken until they reached the safety of mining camp.

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god you should see the look on your face!" She laughed nearly falling over.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Riddick growled.

"Oh come on big guy. We just ran into dinosaurs! Doesn't that excite you?"

Bringing a hand to his face he wiped away some small traces of dirt from their fall. "Not when it comes to life or death."

Jack raised an inquisitive brow.

"Why so concerned Riddick? I thought you got off on that kind of shit."

"You're right Jack, most days I would. But just then? **_No_**, that thing got too close to you. And I'm not going to risk having one of those fucking oversized _birds_ trying to hurt you."

"Not without one hell of a fight." Jack chimed crossing her arms.

Riddick growled impatiently, "Were you even paying attention to what happened back there? Those things, mega.. _Chickens_ took down that fucker in a matter of minutes."

"Your point?" She snapped tilting her head to the side as if bored.

Riddick clenched his teeth and sighed. His steel like patience now a wavering thread. Jack was seriously getting on his last nerve and he wasn't about to try talking any sense into her.

Damn woman has the hide of a stubborn bull.

Jack waited for an answer while tapping a nervous foot on the ground.

"I'm not wasting another breath on this." He grumbled, turned on his heel and headed towards the front of the building.

"What the fuck Riddick?" Jack was letting some of her anger slip as she grabbed the side of his massive arm.

"Don't walk away from me."

Slowly his body shifted, his head turning towards her. Glancing down at her hand and then back to her eyes.

"Let go." A low growl slithering through his teeth.

"No." Her small hand squeezed his tensed muscle to make her point.

Reaching over with his free hand, he took her wrist and with no effort pushed it away.

"Don't test me."

Jack didn't know what was going through his head. All she could do was get a reaction out of him, at least is was some indication of what he might be thinking.

"I'm not testing you." She stated calmly looking up at him, "Why are you acting weird?."

"_Acting weird_?" He repeated turning his body into her.

"Yea." She responded while crossing her arms once more.

Annoyed Riddick smirked and walked away, he wasn't about to let her pester him to the point of no return. She was his girl but damn did she pick him a part.

"**God damn it Riddick**!" Jack shouted as she leapt forward cutting him off at the door.

"Don't fucking ignore me."

Cool and silent he passed her with ease, leaving a dumbfounded Jack at the doorway.

"**Son-of-a-bitch**!"

Extremely pissed she slammed the door so hard just about anything within two miles could hear it. Jack was not about to be treated like she was invisible.

No way in hell. If he thought he could just shut her out he had another thing coming.

Making her way swiftly through the house she found herself at her bedroom door. It was wide open, leaving small streams of light to dance into the shadow filled room. Hands held in tight fists, small beads of sweat slid down her cheeks.

Jack stepped in darkness to find Riddick waiting for her....

He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands held firmly on his thighs. His piercing gaze followed her every move as she carefully inched her way back into the room. Not a single word whispered from his calm lips. Just an eerie silence that seemed to choke any humor from the cool air.

Jack shivered at the feeling of his cold eyes peering into her like a thousand hissing snakes ready to strike. If it wasn't bad enough he was waiting for her, without his shirt.

"Come here."

His low growl filled the silence and danced in her mind. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the bed and stopped a foot in front of him.

Riddick could see the fire burning behind her eyes, he could smell the anger that flowed from her pores. He knew she was pissed, and damn was it sweet.

"Closer." His come hither voice continued to pull her forward.

Jack knew he was going to try something, what exactly? She had no fucking clue. She just knew that it was going to end with some well earned bruises.

As soon as she inched one step closer he had her snatched in his powerful grasp. A meek growl escaped her as he tossed her onto the bed. Jack squirmed under his massive weight while he pinned her firmly underneath him.

"Don't fight, you know you want to submit baby."

"Let go of me." She snapped.

"You keep actin' up, the more I restrain you. Unless you're into that kind of kink." Riddick purred brushing his lips along her chin.

A deep pounding flooded her veins with liquid fire. Burning through every muscle, seeping into every inch of her skin, begging for that moment of release. That intoxicating need to let go.

Jack whipped her head forward, slamming her forehead like a battering ram into his skull. Dazed he fell to the side, blinking in disbelief.

Seeing an opening for escape she slipped away from him and rolled onto the floor with a **THUD**. Every joint ached as she struggled to push herself onto her feet.

But to her dismay a very pissed off Riddick had jumped off the bed and landed hard on top of her, causing her to fall back onto the hard floor. Rage wasn't even close to what was boiling through his body.

He was ready to _kill_.

"**GET OFF**!" Jack screamed with everything she had.

Riddick ripped his goggles off and flashed a gaze of liquid insanity. Taking both arms in his hands he lifted her up only to send her crashing into the wooden floor.

Jack's head fell back with a sick crack while a small trickle of blood began to seep from the back of her skull.

A look of pure shock filled her half closed eyes as she slipped into sweet unconsciousness. Surrounded in gentle darkness she welcomed the empty dreams that would follow.

A hot wire snapped in the back of Riddick's mind bringing him back to humanity. He could feel a knot of disgust and overwhelming guilt fill his soul at the realization of what he'd done.

"**Jack! Jack!**" He roared in desperation as he shook her now lifeless body.

"**FUCK! No Jack! Not like this!**"

Scooping her into his arms he brought her to the bed and grabbed his bag from the floor. His gaze fell to the spot she had been lying at and felt his heart scream in agony at the small pool of blood that shined crimson against the old wood.

Riddick didn't hesitate to close the small rip at the back of her head. His hands swiftly bandaged the threatening river of blood that begged to be released.

"Jack, c'mon baby wake up." He pleaded wiping her face with his hand. Her breathing was soft and steady, but she wasn't responding.

"**Damn it woman wake up**!" Riddick could feel the fear welding up in his spine, he wasn't about to lose her.

Suddenly her lids began to flutter open. Dazed eyes looked into his worried face.

He didn't speak, he let the waves of relief calm his mind as he pulled her closer.

"Jack.. I'm so sorry baby."

Jack felt groggy, until the tremendous pain echoed in the edge of her mind causing her snap wide awake.

"What...?" She trailed off in a weak voice.

Her mind began to replay the moments from before. In a fit of rage she shot up and back handed him across the face with every ounce of strength she could summon.

"**Get the fuck away from me**!" Jack was fuming as she punched into his massive chest.

Riddick didn't budge, he held onto her as she continued to pound into his strong muscles. After a five minutes of relentless anger Jack finally gave up and leaned unto his embrace panting.

No matter how angry she got, there was no way she was going to win. But Jack would be damned if she didn't at least try.

"You _asshole_." She growled in a frustrated voice defeat.

"You have to stop pulling that shit Jack." Gentle words came from his full lips.

"**You need to fucking control that temper Riddick**!"

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked down into her sparkling gaze. Yes she was a wildcat and he was going to have to adjust to it.

Or he would end up killing the very thing that gave him the need to live.

If there was one thing in this fucked up life worth living for, it was her.

"Riddick.." Jack grumbled softly while shifting herself into a sitting position.

"Hey kid." Soothing words enveloped themselves around her soul causing all worries to vanish into thin air.

Sighing softly she put a hand to his cheek, "How are we going to stay side by side if we end up killing each other first?"

She looked tenderly into his luminescent gaze with a sweetness that could hush the wildest of storms.

Something about the way she sat there, the way her hand gently brushed against his smooth skin.

It felt...**_ Good_**.

As if it was meant to happen, as if they were supposed to end up in this moment.

Just Riddick and Jack, alone in the farthest galaxy away from anything that could pull them a part.

They were finally free...


	7. Falling into Sleeplessness

**{{Authors Note::** _Thank you for the reviews!! I hope you like this one;) Sorry it took me so long to get along with the story already. **WARNING**: This Chapter has harsh language of course and sexual content... Ye Be Warned..._

****

**Chapter 7**

Fuck.. I nearly lost it.

I can't do that shit anymore, especially around her. But I'm not the only one to blame, that fuckin' spitfire cracked me in the skull.

Thick headed isn't even the word for it.

If she had just calmed down I would have been able to...

Oh fuck never mind.

Jack is never going let me touch her after that. I never meant to hurt her, I need to seriously put myself in check when it comes to my temper.

Man I really went and screwed this one up the ass haven't I?

Good one Riddick, the next time you feel like being playful why don't you gut her to?

I'm sure she'll really enjoy that one.

I'm such an asshole.

* * *

A gentle breeze danced playfully along the old building as the jungle sang with life.

The sun began to fall within the arms of the Western sea, spraying beautiful waves of color into the vast open sky.

Shadows swam against the lingering light as Riddick gazed down at his peaceful beauty. His face calm while thoughts ran rampant through his mind. All he could think of was to lean down and leave a tender kiss on her mouth.

But to do such a thing after what had just passed, seemed more of a fanciful dream then reality.

Muscles ached with tension as a soft body laid safely in his strong embrace. An untamed heart began to stir and twist, begging to reach out. Screaming for a taste of what it so longed for.

Riddick held back, yet the more he kept his feelings in restraints the more they fought. It was slowly dawning on him that if he struggled any longer they would break through.

He watched the fading rays of the sun paint her face with glowing light. A small smile ate at the corners of his mouth as her eyes slowly opened.

"Don't tell me.." Jack let out a menacing yawn and squeaked, "I Fell asleep again."

Riddick nodded.

A curious smile jumped across her lips, "Funny, I didn't sleep much before you showed up. And now I'm passing out every chance I get."

"You need to sleep, your body just went through a serious workout."

Jack sat up and leaned her back against his bare chest. "I guess.. Or maybe I feel safe enough to fall asleep without having to worry about nightmares or something hunting me down in the middle of the night."

She looked down at her wrists for a moment and bit her bottom lip. She was trying to think of something to say but of course, words were like a distant heartbeat.

With a deep breath and some courage she reached out and laid her small hands gently on his.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Jack thought nervously as her fingers brushed along his.

A curious expression fell over Riddick's brow as he canted his head at her. His gaze fell to his hands, watching how she silently pleaded for his touch. His smile grew a bit as he unraveled his fingers.

To his delight Jack pushed her fingers between his and clasped down. They were holding hands!

"I know I'm not easy to be around Riddick..."

Jack started with an edge to her voice, her eyes still fixed on their hands gently held together.

Bringing her face up slowly she averted her gaze to his, "I'm.. Sorry about reacting the way I did. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have that scar on your arm."

Riddick shook his head, "It's ok Kid, no need for an apology."

"No Riddick. If it hadn't had been for me you wouldn't have lost your temper. You're not the asshole, I am."

'_Hopeless.. So fucking pathetic Jack. You think he's going to be all Lovey Dovey after that fucked up shit you pulled earlier? You'll be lucky if he doesn't feed you to those Raptors."_

Jack's anger tore into her mind like a rabid wolverine. Everything was falling a part and it was all because of her.

Why did she attack him?

She knew for a fact he would never hurt her. But no she had pull some dumb ass stunt. How the fuck was she supposed to express to him all the things she had always wanted to say?

"Jack.."

A rumbling song of a voice pulled her gently from her thoughts.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Shit happens. Don't go all meek on me now because you pissed me off." He had a warm smile planted on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"But I'm.." Suddenly she was cut off by soft lips pressing against hers.

'_Shit! He's... Oh god.."_

Riddick's emotions ripped through his gated heart and showered every part of his being. He couldn't hold back, why should he? Jack was slipping into a dark place and he wasn't about to sit there and watch it happen.

So he did the next best thing.

His hands gently squeezed hers as he leaned into the kiss. His full lips pushing tenderly along her trembling mouth. Her scent drenched his senses with an intoxicating essence. It was bittersweet and full of angelic beauty.

Jack was beside herself! She was being consumed by his soft lips, his steady breathing, and that gentle pounding of his booming heartbeat.

It felt as thou a whirlwind of light swept between them and ripped away the silence that continued to sting at her thoughts.

Nothing could ever match this tender moment. Not even that simple act of affection in the bathroom earlier that morning. Fleeting thoughts of sadness and pain seemed to melt away as his right hand slipped unnoticed from her grasp and found itself at her cheek.

The soft rhythm of her heart beat sang gently in his ears while he leaned her face closer. Lips nibbling softly against a welcoming kiss, eyes closed in pure bliss.

Riddick fell into the arms of passion, suddenly pulled into a rushing river of want and need.

He wanted Jack, he needed to feel that connection so badly. That sweet overwhelming warmth of her secret now becoming a reality he could almost taste.

A welcoming beacon that drifted into his senses with a lingering aroma hidden within the walls of her sanctuary.

Riddick wanted nothing more then to dive into her gentle sea. To let every part of her wrap around him in a blanket of tranquility. Jack had become the air that he was desperate to breathe in, the fire he sought in the darkness of a lost heart.

She pulled away almost gasping as her chest pounded with a new found fury. Jack was speechless, dazed, blurry with lust. Harsh reality slipped away as light dangled from the lingering threads of sanity flowing effortlessly into her sight.

The only thing she could see was two orbs of liquid secrets. Those piercing eyes that had suddenly become soft with understanding. It took every part of her to finally break away from those full lips that begged for more.

"Whoa.." She exclaimed breathless.

Jack turned to face him, her cheeks burned with crimson as she watched the play of emotions swim through his intense features. Riddick looked like a deadly Panther filled with the instinct to mate.

Not the man she had grown so fond of, but a beautiful creature glowing with desire.

"That was.. Very nice.." Her eyes lit up in a brilliance of blues and greens as a bright smile devoured her face.

"Was it now?" A husky growl rolled off his tongue as he inched towards her.

Unconsciously Jack fell back only to find herself pinned between Riddick and the mattress. A burst of butterflies swam throughout her body like a raging waterfall of heat.

Taking a deep slow breath her gaze fell into his, drinking up this heavenly vision that peered down at her with a devastating hunger.

Taking his time Riddick placed himself at the right angle, so his body rested between her legs. He could feel her tremble as she breathed, wild eyes dove into him with confusion and surprise.

And yet, he was taken back by how she welcomed his sudden affection with no resistance.

If he played his cards right, he would be given the chance to show her how much he loved her. As hard as it was to express it in words, the act itself was forever a dream away.

But tonight, that was about to change...

Jack felt a knot churn and swirl in her secret of places. It drifted in and out as her pulse quickened. Warm waves danced through her skin as large hands tugged at the bottom of her tank top.

Swallowing the lump that refused to leave her throat she nodded and sat up. Letting Riddick pull the tank top up her shivering form and slip it over her head. Medium mounds of firm flesh heaved up and down in silence as she struggled to breathe.

'_Shit.. He wants to.. Oh man.. Can I do this? Is it right?' _Thoughts raced like a screaming echo bouncing furiously through her mind.

'_I want this... But what if I screw up? Man I'm so fucked..'_

Riddick sensed the sudden tension that erupted from her aura. Jack was afraid, confused. He didn't want to push this, he wanted her to want this as much as he did.

"Jack, do you want this?" A gravely voice shook her being with a rumble of chills.

"I.." She trailed off for a moment as she let his words sink in. Her eyes began to sparkle with a spectrum of dancing light.

"Yes.. I want this.."

His heart jumped. "Tell me you want me." He demanded in a gentle purr.

"I want you."

"Yea?" His voice a growling question while his lips gently brushed along the nape of her neck.

Jack closed her eyes as Goosebumps swept over every inch of her skin. It felt like she was on fire! The burning swelled throughout her womb, causing a web of desire to grow deep inside.

"Yes baby, I want you." She replied softly.

'_Take her Riddick, dive into her. Don't you dare fuck this up.' _The beast announced while licking it's hungry lips.

"Tell me Riddick.." Her words a gentle plea soothing his ears. "I need to hear it."

Riddick brought his face to her right ear, his lips brushing softly along her earlobe. With a deep animalistic growl of lust he replied.

"I want you."

A gasp escaped her as he crushed her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer. His hot skin pressed firmly against her bare flesh, the feeling was amazing!

It wasn't long before every stitch of clothing was lost to the drowning darkness of the room. Two naked forms laid silently against the other, no movement, no words. Just understanding.

Love, lust, passion and overwhelming desire seeped from their pores as lips embraced. Hands led the way to bittersweet sensations while their gaze locked dangerously in the fading light.

Bodies flowed slowly like playful waves along the shore as night fell over the jungle.

Soft gasping whimpers danced into the air as Jack became consumed by her screaming need.

Riddick dove deeply into the essence that was her sacred ocean. Overwhelmed by the powerful need to fill her with every part of his being.

Lost on a sea of love, drowning helplessly in an abyss of pure surrender.

There was no turning back now.

Flesh against flesh, lips tasting the sweetest kiss, longing, heartbeats, breathless. Swept away.

Nothing mattered, just the uncontrollable fever that devoured their bodies and took over every logical thought.

Moments drifted into hours, as Riddick revealed to Jack his deep emotions. They gave into each other, letting the world fade and fall into the heat of the night.

They fell at heavens door. Given a tender moments peace as they gazed into eternity. No longer two souls divided, but a single being that shown like a blaze of light through the emptiness of time.

They found themselves washed on the shores of ecstasy, swept away by the very thing they'd been so starved to embrace.

They found love...

* * *

Moonlight drifted along silent walls as Jack curled up against Riddick. A mane of dark brown fell in a cascade of waves down her back and along the sheets. An overwhelming sense of peace danced through their veins as their hearts slowed back to normal.

Riddick looked up at the ceiling, his silver glare filled with satisfaction while his arm wrapped gently about Jack. Small beads of sweat sparkled like dew over naked flesh as a playful breeze flew passed the open window.

'_Wow...' _Was the only word that slipped through their minds as they lied in each others arms.

"Riddick.." A whisper danced in his ears causing him to look over.

She was gazing at him with innocent eyes filled with unimaginable beauty. Her face a portrait painted forever in his eyes as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yea?" Riddick purred.

'_Say it.. Say it Jack.. Do it or you'll regret never trying.' _She thought with a hard swallow.

"Jack?"

"I'm here... I just.. I need to tell you something."

Sitting up she leaned her arms against his chest. Her hair fell all about her naked form causing her to resemble a dark angel peering into a wild beast.

Riddick narrowed his eyes in question while he brushed a hand gently against her face.

Jack's eyes fell to her hands for a long time. It was so hard to get the words to come out. Her heart had been bleeding to say them forever since he first kissed her.

Now she was struggling with her instinct to ball up her emotions and become an empty shell.

"I.. I love you.." Her voice barely audible to normal ears.

Riddick felt his heart stop.

'_Did she just Say what I think she said?'_

"Say again?" Riddick sat up as his hand slipped under her chin causing her to look up.

Tears swelled in her cat like eyes. "I love you.." She repeated in a choked whisper.

'_He hates me..' _Jack was sure Riddick was about to give her the third degree. She was almost positive he was going to turn back into the old bad ass and push her away. Like a poisonous snake, fear invaded her thoughts.

His eyes widened in disbelief. No one had ever uttered those words to him. He had always been seen as this heartless criminal that got off on killing people. Yes he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, but he was in now way heartless.

No one had ever given him the chance. No one cared to see he was human for that matter.

Except for Jack.

She had believed in him all these years. She had never judged him like all the others. Jack was the one person that made him believe in humanity again. Sure Fry had given her life for him, but Jack had given him the _Reason_ to live.

Riddick was never shown mercy, he was a beast in their eyes. Yet, when he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but untainted understanding. Jack was telling the truth when she spoke those three simple words.

Jack had shown Riddick the meaning of innocence.

He had gazed into the eyes of love.

Speechless.. Completely at a loss for words. '_Riddick you better say something fast or you are going to tear her a part.'_ Beast growled sternly.

"I.. I don't know what to say." He admitted finally before the silence strangled the life out of the air.

Jack looked down. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes for another second or she'd completely lose it.

"It's ok Riddick.. You don't have to."

He chest stung as her words ripped further through his Armour.

"No Jack, look at me."

In a flash Riddick sat up. His arms wrapped about her trembling body as he searched her eyes. He was going to say what needed to be said or he was going to beat the living shit out of himself for it.

"Listen very carefully." He began in a soft growl.

"I'm not good with words Kid, I never have been. But you need to hear what I have to say because it'll be awhile before I say it again."

Jack nodded slowly, getting ready for the inevitable.

Riddick took a deep breath and brought his face inches from hers.

"I love you Jack, I always have. Always will. And not a damn thing is going to change that."

Jack's jaw dropped. The expression on her face was just priceless. Completely fucking dumbfounded, she looked like a deer in headlights.

Riddick couldn't help but smile. "Sound good?"

Jack gave a meek nod and blinked several times as if she were trying to wake up.

'_He.. Said it... HOLY SHIT! Oh fuck.. He said it.. Big Bad.. Richard B. Riddick... Just told me he LOVES me! Oh man I'm going to have a serious mental breakdown.'_

"You ok? You look a bit pale."

She was pulled out of her rumbling thoughts and found herself gazing into the very object that her every emotion revolved around.

"Yea... I'm just.. Worn out." She squeaked unable to hide the excitement and shock from her voice.

Riddick chuckled, "Damn you're beautiful."

A smile fell over her surprised expression as he left a tender kiss on her lips that she happily accepted.

Things were definitely going to change from now on. Neither one of them had to hide their feelings from each other. It was finally spoken, heard, and shared.

They finally gave in and let go.

Sevorion was now their playground. And they had it all to themselves. Plus the local wildlife of course. No one could bother them again...

Or so they thought...

* * *

Morning seemed to bleed through the open window and stream over their naked bodies. Rays of light slowly bloomed against soft skin as a chorus of song bellowed into the air stirring sleeping minds.

A large hand reached out to a small desk and snatched a pair of black goggles from there place and slipped them over closed eyes.

Tilting his head to the left he peered out at a sleeping angel. Her hair in a mess of dark waves all along her chest and back. A deadly beauty that he had finally claimed with words that had been the hardest thing to summon to life. Jack looked so beautiful when she slept in his arms.

"Do you have to stare at me when I'm sleeping." Jack grumbled softly as her eyes fluttered open, only to shut as piercing light filled her vision.

Riddick smiled, "You're the only thing worth looking at."

"I bet, especially when I look like I got attacked by bed hair gremlins." The sarcasm swelled off of every word as she let out a soft yawn.

"Bed hair gremlins?" He laughed moving some wild strands away from her face.

She nodded smiling, "Yup, evil little bastards."

"Well whatever they did, you look fuckable enough for me."

"Damn Riddick! Do you have to be so vulgar?" She wailed smacking him playfully on the arm making him laugh.

"You're askin' me?" He chimed with a mischievous grin.

Jack rolled her eyes and sat up. "Never mind, I don't feel like arguing with a brick wall right now."

"I'm hardly a brick wall. Well not all of me anyway." His brows danced up and down.

A confused expression fell over her face. Riddick nudged his head down his body causing her gaze to follow. Suddenly her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Jesus put that thing away!"

A roar of laughter broke through the room as he fell back against the bed. He was overwhelmed with amusement as she turned her face away and got off the bed. Nothing like waking up to that kind of expression. Damn she was too easy.

Jack walked towards the desk, her hair swaying slowly against her thick hips. She was about to reach for something on the desk when she was attacked by two massive arms and tugged down onto the bed.

"AH!" She yelped in surprise as Riddick pinned her against the mess of sheets.

A whimper danced into the air as he pressed his body against her while his mouth gently bit into the soft flesh of her neck. He wanted to feel that safety that was held deep within her ocean. Sure he had that sweetness all night, but now he wanted to have another taste.

Jacks eyes closed as he slipped passed her hidden secret. Thoughts, dreams, worries, and pain fled her mind. The only thing that remained was sensations, feeling, breathing, falling in to the surrender that he so lovingly gave her.

Growling he dove into the well that begged to consume him. Streams of sweat, raspy breaths, lost in another moment of ecstasy. Riddick was determined to push her over the edge and would be sure to catch her when lets go.

Trembling, shivering, falling, quivering, whimpering, letting go. Once again they found themselves as one in the early morning light. Driven to passions gate, and led back into the arms of love.

Their own piece of heaven that was now and forever place they could slip into.

* * *

"Conditioner please." Jack asked sweetly as Riddick gave her a frown.

"Again?"

"Yes Riddick, the faster you put that in my hair, the faster we can rinse it out and finish."

With an annoyed sigh he repeated the process with the conditioner only to rinse it out. He could never understand why she put that crap in her hair, he was just going to have to deal with it until her wrists healed.

"Alright babe lets dry off." He purred while leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder.

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. Riddick laughed when Jack wrapped a towel about her head. She merely growled and stomped back into the bedroom.

"What?"

"Don't want to hear it Butt Munch." Jack snapped.

Riddick chuckled and padded over to the bed. He stopped for a moment to take another long look at her as she dropped the towels and stood naked before him. Pleased with what he saw he went for his clothes.

"Damn that shower felt really good." She murmured pulling a blue tank over her head.

"I think that might have been the best shower I've had in awhile."

"That's because you got a hell of a work out." He chimed sliding his Shiv's into place.

Jack smirked and tucked the bottom of the tank top into a pair of black pants. Her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail that rested high on the back of her head. She seemed to be glowing, her face, her eyes. As if she had a new emotion dancing within her features.

"Don't forget your Shiv's babe." Reminding her as he patted his hips.

Turning her back to him she grinned and brushed her fingers along two curved blades that criss crossed on her lower back. "Got 'em."

"Lets roll."

Riddick announced and snatched a rather nasty looking rifle, much like the one good ole Johns tried to use on him, and headed out to the ruthless jungle that awaited their presence.

This time he was going to be ready for anything that threatened to harm his jack. There was no way in hell some fuckin' oversized chicken was going to get the chance to try and catch them by surprise. It would get a nice little surprise between the eyes.

"Have the small side arm?"

Jack gave him a wink and patted her right hip that concealed a small revolver.

"Yup."

A devious grin devoured his full lips, "It may not be fancy, but it gets the point across."

The jungle was filled with endless chatter. Branches swayed gently back and forth as a breeze flew passed. The sun was now close to mid day, glaring down on the land with a vengeance. Luckily the breeze came off of the beach, soothing the heat from their exposed skin.

"Jack, c'mere a sec. I have something to ask you."

Tilting her head curiously she did as he asked and stood next to him.

"What's up?"

His broad shoulders blocked away the menacing sun from her body as she waited. A thoughtful expression melted into his features as he turned to face her.

"You've got a knack for speaking to animals, right?"

A small smile crept over her lips, "Yeah why?"

"So if we run into those mega, whatever the fuck they are, you'll know what to do?"

"Riddick I don't think there a problem." She stated calmly and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "The alpha female checked us out and decided we weren't a threat. So if anything they'll just be curious."

'_Intelligent, deadly, instinctive, and beautiful. I admire that in a woman.' _He thought with a smile.

"Good, then were all set." Riddick replied and turned on the ball of his foot towards the path.

"Are we headed back there??" Her eyes widened as she sped up to meet his quickening pace.

"Wow you're quick Jack." His deep voice oozed with sarcasm.

A low growl poured passed her lips, "Smart ass."

"You just now noticed?"

"Bite me." Jack retorted.

Riddick laughed mockingly. "Now?"

"No dumb ass!" She chuckled.

"Then don't make promises you don't intend to keep." He chimed without missing a beat.

All Jack could do was laugh. There was no winning with someone as stubborn as Riddick. He always had a smart ass remark to just about everything she threw at him.

Fucker always had to have the last word.

* * *

After careful maneuvering they made their way back to the large building. Only to be greeted by an overwhelming stench of rotting flesh. Before questions appeared in their minds they already new by the huge carcass sprawled out in the middle of the clearing.

"Man that fuckin' reeks." Jack gagged covering her mouth with her hand.

Riddick looked at her and shook his head. "It's not like it's fresh Jack."

She shot a glare in his direction that would scare the shit out of most men. Not only was he the biggest smart ass she had ever met, he was also extremely annoying at times.

In a tall, dark, and sexy kind of way.

"Anyone ever told you that your personality needs some serious rewiring?"

"Why yes Jack, they even said I was unfit to be around people." He replied in his best happy go lucky voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Jee I wonder why?"

_CHIRP_

Jack and Riddick went very still as a familiar sound slid into their ears. Slowly they turned towards the noise and found the same Mega Raptor as before standing about five feet away from them.

Cocking it's colorful head to the side it took a step towards them. A single toe on each foot held a fourteen inch claw that sat high above the rest, much like a cats claw pulled into a ready position.

The scent of curiosity seeped into Riddick's senses as it now stepped even closer, leaving only three feet between them.

Large emerald eyes sparkled in their direction as it bowed its head. It's fur like feathers shimmered in the light in a metallic splash of brilliant colors.

"Nice to see some humans again."

Jack shook her head in disbelief. "Pardon?"

A deep guttural voice with a touch of femininity poured passed rows of killing teeth.

"Sorry, it's been along time since I've spoken English." Clearing it's throat in a manner of soft clicks it continued, "I'm Jennifer."

'_You've got be fucking kidding me...' _Jack thought with strange delight.

Riddick held the same expression, hidden under his intense features. Most people would think he was just pissed off, Jack knew the difference.

"I'm.. Jack." She stammered trying to hide the amazement in her voice.

Suddenly Jennifer threw her head back and let out a cackling roar. It hushed the smaller creatures as the rest of the pack came flying out of the jungle. They swarmed all around them in a fury of feathers and teeth.

Bringing her head back to meet Jack's gaze, another very Large Raptor sprang forward. Except this one had jet black feathers with two blue stripes that swirled down it's shoulders and onto it's back.

Bright blue eyes gazed at Riddick then to Jack as it stood next to Jennifer.

"Merrick, this is Jack. She's the one I was telling you about." Her voice was scratchy but seemed to become flowing and gentle.

"Aw yes I remember, Hello Jack." A deep British accent enveloped his soothing voice as he bowed his head to her in respect.

"And you must be Riddick, a pleasure." Jennifer's emerald eyes flashed warmly in his direction as a strange grin swept over her feathered face.

"How...?" Before Jack could utter another word she was quickly answered.

"We're the descendents of the minors that landed on this planet over three hundred years ago." Merrick explained simply, as if this was nothing out of the norm.

"Of course our ancestors didn't look anything like what we are now. Our bloodline was human at one point."

Riddick found this extremely interesting and let himself relax a bit, his instinct telling him to trust these creatures. Jack had been right all along.

How the fuck did she do that?

Merrick's head bobbed a bit as he stopped think. His blue eyes shined like liquid water as what seemed to be an excited expression devoured his Raptor features.

"Jack, you have our instincts, as well as Mr. Riddick."

Riddick and Jack turned to each other and raised a brow. Then averted their gaze to Merrick.

"Go on." Riddick announced thoughtfully while crossing his strong arms against his chest.

"You have more animal instinct then human, which is very rare these days. It is also very deadly."

Jennifer clicked softly to Merrick who in turn let her continue. "You are very welcome to stay with us here on Sevorion. It would be more then an honor to have such humans living among our kind."

A rippling chorus of clicks and chattering swam through the pack in unison. It was if they were agreeing with Jennifer. If it wasn't strange enough the pack echoed with an eerie clarity.

"Yes let them stay."

This was going to be the strangest fucking day Riddick and Jack has ever encountered.

Hey at least they were friendly...


	8. Uninvited Guests

**((Author's note::** _Here is another Chapter for those who enjoy reading my work. ;) Thank you very much for all the positive feedback! Without those kind words of encouragement, I wouldn't be able to continue. **Warning; There be sexual content... Ye be warned... arr..lol))**_

****

**Chapter 8**

**Many moons earlier**

"Hey Max what ya make of this stuff?" He let the metallic grains spill between his gloved fingers, it shimmered like crushed silver.

Max crouched next to David and shook his head, "Honestly, I've never seen anything like this before. It's never been reported in any other planetary system."

"That rare huh? No wonder the company brought us out here." David replied thoughtfully, "Let's hope we don't encounter any hostiles on this excavation. I promised my wife and kids I'd be home in six months."

Looming shadows draped over there forms, blocking out the sun in strange shapes that danced about the earth. Eating away any light that dared to linger, clinging desperately to their bodies. Both men looked forward, instinctively reacting to the sudden darkness.

Neither man wanted to turn towards the source. The air began to sting with an uneasiness that emitted from their tense bodies.

"David.." Max began in a hushed whisper, "Don't turn around.."

Max had known something was off as a strange hissing sound pulsed through the shadow that withheld them.

"What is it?" A frightened voice edged from his lips as his eyes sparkled with fear.

Max new that David was afraid, he had every reason to be. Whatever Max was hiding from him had to be bad, because Max never acted in fear. He had been like a father figure to him, being his elder by ten years. David may have been only twenty years old, but he was upstanding in every aspect.

No wonder Max took to him, they had an immediate connection when they first arrived to the planet. David was the son that Max had lost only five years earlier. His only son that had vanished on **Sevorion**.

_**Hisssssss**_

The sound erupted behind David's head sending pure chills of fear to snake through his spine. He wanted to run, his muscles ached and burned in his legs. No matter how strong of man he was, David never went against his instincts.

He glanced toward Max to see the color completely drain from his aged features. A chilling realization ripped through his mind.

Max wasn't looking at David anymore, he was looking over his shoulder...

"**RUN**!" Max roared snatching David by the arm and hoisting him into the air.

The force drove him into a fast sprint. His body pulsed with endless adrenaline, his lungs heaved with escaping breath. Living was the only thing that ran through his mind as he sped along side Max.

This wasn't supposed to happen, the company explained there were no predators in the Leviathan Sector.

Bastards... They **lied**.

Making their way along the path that led to the shelter, they had only ten feet until they were home free. Suddenly Max let out a agonizing wail, casing David to stop short in his fleeing tracks.

"**MAX**!"

David watched in horror as black shapes dragged Max off into the jungle. Unable to think he lunged forward into the madness, his soul screaming out for him to turn around and save himself. Ignoring it's plea's the jungle drank him into a fog of uncharted territory.

_**HISSSSSSSS! **_

Heart-pounding terror ignited his boiling blood as his eyes fell on the very thing that would silence his shrill screams...

_**CRACK!**_

_**Drip... Drip... Drip...**_

Silence....

Nothing but a trail of crimson leading off into the unknown....

* * *

Radiant feathers of metallic shades glistened in the mid day sun as four bodies sat on the sand. The ocean air swept over the vast beach, cooling the heat away with its soothing melody. Waves crashed playfully against the shore as a small flock of sea birds soured over head.

"We have records of the slow transformation that took place within the group of minors."

Merrick began as a clawed hand scratched behind his head. "The company had done tests on each individual before they stepped foot on Sevorion. Leading them to believe they were for safety purposes, but in actuality, they were experiments."

"Dangerous ones." Jennifer chimed as her eyes flashed a piercing emerald.

"Yes dangerous, and illegal. The workers had no knowledge of this, thinking it was routine check ups." Merrick finished with a soft click.

Jack sat completely in awe at the talking Raptors, her elbows resting on her knee's as her small hands cupped her attentive face.

Riddick sat comfortably beside her, his arms held safely against a black tank top that hid his well defined chest. He would glance every so often to Jack, find a smile eating at his lips then turn back to the very intelligent Raptors.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Her voice holding a child like quality that brought a smile to both Raptor's fierce features.

Jennifer's fluffy feathers swayed in the breeze, "It didn't happen overnight, the change was slow and gradual. It hit the female workers faster due to their higher hormone fluctuations."

"So they started transforming because of their periods?" Jack raised a brow.

"Exactly."

"I'm not going to start sprouting feathers when I get a mood swing am I?" She asked jokingly.

Riddick saw his opportunity and took it, "No you sprout fur Kid. But that's only on the full moon."

Jack glared at Riddick, "You're such a child." She growled rolling her eyes.

There was an uneasy silence for a long time before everyone just burst into laughter. It felt pretty damn good for all four predators to sit under the light of the gentle sun. Jack felt like she belonged...

While Riddick was still on edge, his beast snarling that other predators were too close to his mate.

"No Jack you don't have to worry about becoming like us. Physically anyway. You both already have the same instincts as we do, if not more so." Jennifer stated warmly.

"What happened to the workers?" A gravely voice asked curiously.

Riddick was sitting closer to Jack by this time, his body leaning against hers. He was unconsciously reacting to his primal instincts to protect his mate.

"We are not entirely sure... There is a large gap in the timeline. There are reports of those few fifty workers that had seen strange things."

Jack felt a small shiver run through her spine as Goosebumps erupted over her skin. "Before or after they changed?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"The women were the first to change then the men followed. Yet there was a small group of men that had not changed, as if they were untouched by the effects of the experiments." Jennifer's voice trailed off for a moment. Something was hiding behind her large eyes.

Something that Riddick was watching very carefully.

"One by one the men began to vanish... The only evidence left behind was trails of blood leading into the eastern jungle."

She closed her eyes as if pushing out the images and sounds that still haunt her dangerous mind.  
  
"I was a child when the last three men were taken away. They had just arrived after the company had dropped contact with the minors many years before hand. Two scientists and one geologist."

Jennifer paused to take a slow breath, pushing back the horrible visions from her thoughts.

"I was only five years old at the time, my form already that of which you see now. Once the men and women had changed, their offspring would be of a new breed. I was one of many."

She explained so that they could understand.

"The scientist's had found a rare mineral, some kind of metallic grain at the very east of the Leviathan Sector. My pack had decided to watch them, keeping a sharp eye incase they were a threat."

"It was close to sunset when it happened. The sun was fleeing towards the west leaving a strange chill to the usually calm breeze. A creeping fear found its way into my spine, I was listening to my intuition. It was telling me something was coming... Something we had never encountered..."

She paused once more, cleared her throat with a rumbling growl, and relaxed the tension from her powerful body.

"I had been perched in a high branch on the western part of the clearing. While they stood in midst of the East. My family and the other's who had been a part of our growing pack knew never to go towards the east. It was a low humming that warned us to stay away, away from the shadowed caves of the Mountains."

"I felt a strange presence quivering through the unusually silent jungle. Nothing stirred, nothing alive made the slightest indication of their existence. As thou a threatening darkness was coming to devour them, including me."

Their attention was abruptly interrupted by a noisy flock of sea birds. Merrick let out a warning growl that caused the birds to scatter towards the safety of the jungle.

They weren't about to stick around after pissing off a Mega Raptor.

An impressed smirk fell over Riddick's face, "Nice."

Merrick flashed a wide toothy grin in his direction, "Thank you."

Jack let out a soft grumbling sigh of impatience causing the 'males' to silence for the rest of the story.

"I waited for what seemed like hours, watching the two men gawk over the shiny substance. The air began to tense with anticipation while my spine tingled with fire. I wanted to run, call out to the pack and flee to safety. Before I made any decision a strange scent found it's way to my nose. It was a rich unnatural stench that immediately caused a growl to rumble in my chest."

"Suddenly shadows began to swarm just beyond the men, who had become lost in their findings. My body burned as I controlled myself from taking off into the west. I Needed to see, my overwhelming curiosity taking over my thoughts. So I stayed silently in my deep hiding place, submerged in a tangle of branches that cloaked my form from wandering eyes."

'_Man I wish I could tell stories like that...' _Jack thought still immersed in Jennifer's interesting account of the past.

"I held back a gasp as twisted shapes over powered the shadows as they emerged from the east. Horrid creatures with black bodies... I didn't have time to move as the men fled in pure horror... Before they reached Shelter B the older of the two was snatched up like a rag and dragged off into the jungle."  
  
Her soft voice trailed off as her eyes fell onto the waves. The terrifying images now a whisper in her memories... Thanking the gods that she could only remember the colors, not their real forms...

"Shelter B?" Riddick's deep voice snapped her back to the moment at hand.

Merrick saw the devastation creeping over his companion's eyes and replied, "Shelter B is abandoned, at the very east end of the sector. It is now baron of all creatures. Nothing dares stay in that part of the jungle."

He gave a small nod to the feathered creature and turned his gaze to Jack who resembled a dear in headlights.

"You ok babe?" His voice gently enveloping her mind with a loving embrace.

She merely nodded and waited for Jennifer to continue.

Jack couldn't pull away, it was like a dream you were trapped in. No matter how many times you thought you'd awaken, you were still fast asleep, trapped in the depths of a nightmare.

"His screams... He wailed in agony... I can still hear him." Jennifer's voice had dropped an octave lower as she struggled to finish the horrific tale.

"The younger male ran courageously towards his fallen comrade. Then the hiss... He turned letting out a terrified howl as the shadow towered over him. I can't remember exactly what it looked like, but what I can recall is it's tail... It was like a whip of spines waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"I could no longer see the young man, only the creatures black essence blocking him from my view... I thought it would snatch him up like the others... But to my dismay I heard a sickening crack. Blood splattered to the ground in crimson streams as he collapsed to the ground... A hole oozing with blood gaped open on his left shoulder. He was then grabbed by the waist and pulled off to his fate."

Her voice wavered as a tears escaped her glowing eyes. Jennifer lowered her head and gracefully wiped the fleeing tears with her claws. It had been the first time in many years that she had spoken of the horror that swelled in her childhood memories.

She had carefully blocked them out, pushed them back. Now they stung her gentle mind with a cruel vengeance.

Jack's body shivered. Her mind was trying to process this frightening tale.

What it must have been like... To feel so vulnerable...

Jack **knew** all too well, she had felt that same helplessness years ago... She had known True fear... The Hammer Heads sensed it, pointed her out...

Jack was hunted.. Nearly crushed to death under that skeleton... But _someone_ came back, _he_ came back...

Riddick had saved her...

* * *

"I don't think I ever want to go to Shelter B." Jack shivered while Jennifer's words replayed in her thoughts like rolling waves on the shore of her mind.

Riddick sensed her discomfort and wrapped his arm about her shoulders pulling her against him. "Don't think about it Kid, we ain't going anywhere near that place."

He was trying his best to comfort her as they walked behind their new found friends while they headed towards Shelter A. Deep inside he was burning with curiosity, his beast finding this all too good to be true.

But Riddick didn't have a death wish, and he was in no way going to let anything happen to Jack. No matter how inviting the thought was, he pushed it aside like an unwanted piece of trash.

"We have a gift for both of you." Merrick spoke with a soothing tone that even Riddick found comforting.

Jack's eyes lit up, "A gift?" She was instantly glowing.

The darker Raptor winked a blue eye to Jack as they edged to where they had first became aware of the each others existence. The stench of rotting flesh was gone, the carcass had been removed from the clearing. All that remained was the lifeless body of the fallen Raptor that had been ruthlessly killed.

Riddick stood back as the Raptors walked over to the dead animal and tenderly removed both fourteen inch claws from it's feet. Raising a brow he canted his head to the side as they returned, offering a deadly claw to him and Jack.

"We have noticed your curved blades, so we thought, being that we have accepted you as a part of our pack, that you would take this as token of our gratitude."

Jennifer chirped softly as Jack gawked at the claw being placed in her small hands.

"This is.. Beautiful... Thank you so much." Her face lit up with a smile that could burn through the darkest of heart and bring it to life.

Merrick placed the other claw in Riddick's paw of a hand and bowed his head in respect. "We give you a piece of us, so that you may feel at home here. With our clan."

A small smile ate at the corners of Riddick's mouth as he examined the deadly claw. It shined like black steel in the sunlight. He could feel the essence of the animal pouring through his body as he held it in his strong hand.

It felt **damned** good.

"Thanks." He rumbled concealing the claw somewhere on his belt, hidden safely from view.

A funny expression fell over Jack's face as she glanced at her new weapon. "This doesn't mean I'm going to go running around biting things heads off does it?"

Riddick shook his head as all three roared with laughter. It was a delightful sound pushing away the intensity of the moment. Giving them needed release.

"What?"

"Nuthin' Jack, you have a knack for lightning up a situation." He purred pressing a tender kiss on her cheek.

A giggle escaped her lips as blood rushed to her face in embarrassment. The warmth of his lips sent tingles through her skin, causing her belly to ache with fluttering butterflies.

_**Roar!**_

The sound bellowed from the jungle, only to hush as Jennifer and Merrick mimicked back in unison.

"It was a true pleasure speaking with you, but we must go. You are welcome to join us."

Riddick looked to Jack who had something 'else' on her mind. "Maybe next time."

Merrick smiled at the two standing before him, "Very well. Good eve young ones."

With that said the dangerous Raptors sped off into the fog of trees. Leaving Jack and Riddick under a setting sun.

"Ready to head back babe?"

Jack smiled meekly clutching the claw close to her chest, "Yea."

* * *

With a great leap Jack launched her naked body through the air and landed with a loud **CREAK** on the lopsided mattress. She let out a sigh of relief as her arms and legs sprawled out along cool the sheets.

Even thou the bed was seriously in need of fixing, it was still incredibly comfy.

Broad well muscled shoulders stood against the fading light from the window. Slowly he slid the black fabric from his body and tossed it the side. His hands worked his belt and pants and pushed them to his feet and kicked them off.

Jack turned her gaze to him and raised a brow.

"What ya doin'?" Her soft voice danced through the room towards his ears as he removed the goggles from his luminescent eyes.

Riddick's eyes danced with mischief as that infamous grin devoured his face. He loomed towards her, his dark skin shimmering beautifully against the light. Every layer of muscle flexed in a web of strength throughout his naked body.

He was on the prowl, his movements resembling that of a hungry Panther tracking down its prey.

"Riddick.." Jack squeaked sitting up, her eyes fixed on his powerful form.

She knew what he was after, she could smell his scent radiating into the air drowning out the evening breeze. That intoxicating aroma lingered on her lips as he bent over the edge of the bed, his eyes filled with playful seduction.

Quick on her feet she rolled off of the bed and stood up. Her heart pounding with excitement. Her breath a soft panting in the hushed light of day.

Jack was in 'play' mode.

Riddick watched as she did this and chuckled to himself. He loved the feeling of being free to express his animal side to her, the primitive side. It was a part of him that he was afraid to reveal to her, but over time he realized, his beast had also fallen for this wild angel.

Jack let her hands rest on her hips, waiting for him.

When she gave him that look of, **'Come and get it'** it nearly sent him over the edge.

Without warning he swiftly moved towards her and had her in his arms. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. A kiss that claimed she was his.

Jack was no longer a free flowing spirit. She belonged to Riddick.

"Mmm." She purred against his mouth as he brought her to the bed.

Riddick rested both arms on either side of her body and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, so filled with life. How did he manage to have someone like Jack as his mate? So many thing's he could never give her, like a normal life.

He could never see himself trying to re-enter society. It had been lost to him the moment he took his first life.

Riddick almost turned away, almost left her behind. Shit he did for five years!

Stupid, so fucking stupid.

Jack was so young, so impressionable, he could have molded her into the perfect killer. Why didn't he? He couldn't, he didn't want to turn her into the very thing he had become.

Oh she had it in her, it was glaring back him with unimaginable power the first time he gazed into her eyes. That was the very moment he felt it... Annoying at first but he was able to brush it off... Over time it became an immense thundering roar breaking away the steel like essence around a once human heart.

She got to him... The longer he was a part from her, the more it ate at him. Riddick was never a sensitive man. A ruthless killer with no connection to the world that had cast him out. He preferred it that way, nothing to worry about except his own hide.

"So beautiful." A deep husky purr flowed from his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

Jack gave a warm smile as her small hand gently brushed his bald head. "My Riddick." She cooed looking into his gaze.

"Mine." He growled with a smile.

"Yours?"

"Yup, sorry Kid. No turnin' back now. And there ain't anything you could do about it."

She shook her head with a smile, "Like I'd change my mind."

"I won't give you the choice."

He let out a low growl as he inched forward, pressing his firm body against hers.

Jack closed her eyes while a tickling sensation slithered between her thighs and into her womb. Whimpers and soft moans escaped her half open mouth as he moved slowly back and forth, igniting the flames that threatened to blaze like a wild fire.

"I love how that feels.." She whispered with hooded eyes.

A beautiful smile swept over his focused features as he pressed hard against her weakness, feeling the pocket of heat moisten with her sweet essence.

"Riddick.."

He stopped and looked into desire filled eyes. "Yea baby?"

She bit her bottom lip pondering whether or not she could stomach the courage to speak her mind.

'_I want to say it to him... I want him to hear it... Even if he doesn't say it back, I just need to see that he knows.'_

Letting out a soft sigh she put both hands on either side of his face, causing his brows to dance in curiosity. Something hid in her gentle gaze.

"I love you Riddick."

"Say it again." He demanded in an alluring voice.

"I love you."

Leaning forward he left a soft kiss on her trembling lips...

"Good girl."

* * *

_**Within the darkness is where they bide...**_

_**Secrets bleeding along the tide...**_

_**You cannot see them as you dream...**_

_**They live off the horror of your screams...**_

_**Beware the shadows towards the east...**_

_**The foolish have fallen to these beasts...**_

_**No where to run, no where to hide...**_

_**They're sure to find you...**_

_**In the swirling mists of night...**_

_**Beware...**_


	9. Pleasent Screams

**((Authors note::** Here number 9, hope you like, I had writers block for awhile but thank the gods I made it through! Anyhoo, thank you soo very much for the feedback, always puts a smile on my face to know everyone enjoys reading it **_Warning; There be scary things lurkin' in this here chapter... Harsh langauge and such.. Ye be warned! Arr!.._lol))**

****

**Chapter 9**

'_Don't turn around! Wait! God damn it Riddick don't go!'_

_Jack screamed out into the darkness, her desperate cries hanging on an empty breeze as Riddick walked towards the eastern jungle._

_The sky filled with thickening clouds that swirled in cruel defiance over the land, engulfing any signs of heavenly light that might shower their bodies in safety. Jack felt the overwhelming itch of fear rush through her skin, it clung to her fragile form like death to a rotting corpse. _

'_Riddick, stop! You pig-headed son-of-a-bitch listen to me!'_

_She was tired of yelling at him, she was fed up with his bullshit. And she sure as hell wasn't about to let him walk off all 'Gun-Hoe' into the most ungodly of places._

_With a burst of speed she flew through the air and tackled his massive body to the earth. Jack had tossed the beast of a man with every thing she could summon and succeeded as they tumbled to a stop. Breathing heavily her blood coursed with anger, she was so close to pounding some sense into his overly thick head. _

_Straddling his back she felt his rock hard muscles ripple under her weight, she could feel his body reacting as he regained his balance. Without warning she was thrown back and landed with a hard **thud**. Her spine ached as small spasms of pain danced through the back of her skull._

'_Owe...' She murmured with her eyes clenched shut._

'_Poor Jackie, did you trip and fall?'_

_The maniacal tone in his gravely voice sent chills through her body like a swarm of maggots eating away her flesh. Opening her eyes the vision before her didn't resemble the Riddick she knew and loved, he resembled a monster... With eye's that shown like liquid hatred in the struggling light._

'_Riddick? What in the fuck is wrong with you?' Jack tried to hide the fear in her voice, but was denied that one defense as her words wavered._

_A gentle face had become deathly calm, an expression she knew all too well as she gazed into his detached features. What was happening to him? He promised he'd never hurt her, he promised..._

_Silently he moved forward, his presence sucking the life from her soul. She couldn't move as he closed in, with every careful step she felt even more trapped. His arms swayed as every web of muscle twitched with energy, his body resembled a machine coming to take that last breath from her quivering lungs._

_Jack struggled to get to her feet, but to no avail her knee's buckled under the failing strength of her body.. Kneeling she looked up in time to watch him reach out and snatch her by the throat. Her hands clawed at his grip as he lifted her into the air and brought her face inches from his._

_Those eyes... No longer filled with affection were now overwhelmed with emptiness. A gaze so unforgiving, so thoughtless, pierced through her mind._

_A sadistic grin stretched across his thick lips causing his luminescent eyes to glow with madness. She was looking into the eyes of something unleashed, something that had been caged and was set free to fill her mind with chaos._

'_Hello Jack.' Words once welcomed by her ears were now ripping her a part. That voice that soothed her now filled her with unimaginable terror._

_Jack struggled to breath as his hold on her neck began to tighten, he was slowly stealing her ability to breath and watched with an amused cruelty. _

'_Riddick... Stop.. You're.. Hurting.. Me..' Her choked words had no effect on his sadistic gaze. Instead he grinned, amused at the pain he was causing her._

_With a harsh tug he slammed her body against his wall of a chest and canted his head as she gasped in surprise. That fucker was getting off on her pain!_

'_Pathetic little Jack, not so tough now are we?'_

_That's when the real horror sank in... This **WAS NOT** Riddick._

_Eye's widened as the realization crashed over her thoughts like a tidal wave of insanity. _

_This person choking the life from her body was not the man she loved. It dawned on her the moment she let those unnatural words swim through her mind. This was the nightmare that had tried to take over her soul._

_The same twisted creature that had used her body as a vessel to escape that lifeless rock of a planet. Now she was facing it, facing her demon... _

_She gazed into the lifeless gaze of what she could have been, a ruthless killer that fed off the agonized screams of the lost. _

_She had unleashed the most terrible of things, Jack had given life to her fears..._

'_Say goodnight Princess.' He growled as a flash of silver devoured her sight and filled her ears with a sickening **RIP**._

_Pain and utter betrayal filled her vision as blood escaped the gaping wound in her chest. She felt her life slowly flee from her body as the world began to fade away... And all that she could see was a fulfilled expression on Riddick's face..._

_Suddenly everything went Pitch Black..._

A blood curdling scream ripped from her chest and crashed against the silence as she shot up in bed. It was an agonizing howl that threw Riddick from his peaceful sleep, causing him to embrace her shuddering form with a firm embrace.

"**NO! GET OF ME!" **Her horrified screams spilled from her distorted mouth as her eyes held shut.

Riddick pulled Jack closer, the fierce warmth of his chest clung to her moist skin as sweat dripped in waves from her flesh.

"Jack, calm down. I'm here." His calming softness only stilled her howls with muffled sobs. She was trembling with sadness, while bandaged wrists brought her small hands to cover her face.

Reality slowly sank in, revealing to Jack that it had all been a horrible dream. But why did her chest still sting with pain? Why did it feel like she had just died by the hands of the very man that now comforted her?

Too many twisted thoughts fought for dominance in her mind as tears slipped through the cracks of her clenched fingers and dripped off onto Riddick's strong arms.

'_Jesus fucking Christ! I thought her nightmares stopped.' _His beast growled in it's own way of concern. It may have been the most ruthless killer this universe had ever seen, but when it came to Jack, it loved her with every part of it's deadly nature. It loved her as much as Riddick loved her.

Jack stopped long enough to look up, her eyes swollen and blood shot as tears continued to pour like rain onto flushed cheeks.

Riddick put a giant hand at the edge of her chin and made her look into his eyes. He watched the play of fear and sadness cloud her gaze as she trembled against him. Riddick felt her body want to push away from him, to get as far away as possible.

"Baby, it's ok."

He didn't know what to do. She looked so frail, so fragile. He felt as though she were a porcelain doll, if he held on too tightly she would break. But if he let her fall she would shatter. Riddick felt like he was dancing on razor blades. And it was tearing him up inside.

Jack was too afraid to look into his eyes, she wanted to avert her gaze so her sight wouldn't be filled with his piercing orbs. Realizing she didn't have a choice, she proceeded to look up only to feel the breath catch in her throat like a fly tangled in a web. And Riddick was the spider that threatened to devour her.

Her hand clutched the pain that wriggled in her chest, as if she were trying to hide the phantom wound that might spill with a river of blood.

"Riddick?" She wanted to believe she was awake, but that image of his soulless face taunted her thoughts.

He bit the inside of his lip as he heard her trembling voice echo in his heart. His glowing eyes softened like liquid crystals dripping into the darkness that confined them. Riddick didn't want to see his beautiful angel breathing with torment. He could feel the sadness cling to her face as she searched his gaze.

His paw of a hand pressed tenderly against her cheek as he pulled her into his lap, "Yes baby." He wanted more then anything to show her how much he hurt to see the agony in her eyes.

Jack felt the uneasy paranoia lift from her soul as she saw affection and love dancing in his glowing eyes. She could see the part of him that loved her, needed her, would give anything for her. She could see her Riddick.

All at once a magnitude of sorrow thrashed against the walls of her heart causing an uncontrollable rush of tears to flood from her eyes in overwhelming relief.

"It was so horrible.." Jack choked through sobs as his fingers wiped away the racing streams from her face. "A nightmare.. Oh god Riddick.."

She couldn't tell him... How could she? It would kill him if he knew that the very thing that had caused her the most terror was the vision of his face distorted in sadistic pleasure.

That beautiful face that watched her die by his very hands. He wouldn't understand. He would think she was afraid of him all along, that she couldn't trust him.

When in reality, it was **herself** she didn't trust... That thing had **used** Riddick's form to show her what **she **was truly capable of. Jack was holding a terrible secret, she knew all along... **That she was the _beast_...**

Gaining back what little strength was left in her mind she slowed the never ending tears from her stormy eyes.

"I was trying to stop you from going into the eastern jungle... You didn't listen..." Her mind began to create a new story as the words flowed from her puffy lips.

"Before I could reach I was pulled away... I was.. Stabbed... I couldn't see what did it..."

Riddick could sense the strain in her voice. Jack was hiding something, why would she do that? He knew her better then she knew herself. And he was not fond of keeping secrets, no matter what the outcome.

"Jack.."

The firmness in his voice put a halt to her exaggerated tale. She wasn't about to tell him her nightmare revolved around him. She would try for as long as she could to avoid the truth.

Her eyes fell to his lips, watching as his jaws clenched. **Not** a good sign. He knew she was lying, he could read her like a fucking book.

With a heavy sigh Jack pulled away from him. She would tell him the truth, but couldn't get herself to watch his eyes as she did so.

"Baby what is it?"

Jack hesitated for moment, looking for a way out. It never came, "It was just a stupid dream, not that important."

"Don't feed me that '**It's not important' **bullshit." Riddick calmed his voice knowing her aura was reacting rather strangely to his presence. "Jack it ain't everyday that you wake up screaming like somethin' is about to tear you a part."

He put his arms gently about her shoulders and turned her to face him, "You have nothing to hide from me Kid, I ain't a monster."

Jack gave him that look of, '_You're kidding right?_' While crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Don't try that shit with me Jack." Riddick growled softly, "Now, wanna amaze me with the truth? Or do I have to get it out of you the hard way?

'_You fucker Riddick! Why do you always get what you want??' _Her inner beast growled in aggravated defeat.

"It was **you** alright!? **You** turned into some cold blooded sadistic fuck and fuckin' shiv'd me!" Jack was fuming, "It was **you**, **your** face, **your** voice... But when I looked into your eyes.. I realized it **wasn't** you, it was something else..."

Jack stopped her words as her mind drifted back to the mortifying images. Those soulless eyes still burning in her memory like a bleeding wound unable to heal. Her body trembled as her eyes clenched shut in response.

It was killing her, that face, those eyes, his voice...

Riddick felt the fine hairs of his back rise, sending small waves of energy up and down his spine. What in the fuck? He didn't smell anything, nothing within thirty feet of the building seemed off.

Where the hell was this coming from?

He furrowed his brow trying to pin point this odd sensation. Suddenly his fierce mind filled with strange words..

"_It's right in front of you... Deadly... Vicious... _**Predator**_ ."_

Jack was trembling at this point, weird chills raced under her skin and through her veins. As if an explosion of heat rippled through her blood like hundreds of razor blades.

'_What's happening to me? God damn it woman! Get a fucking grip!' _

Suddenly her world began to spiral in a twisted pool of darkness. She was falling, plummeting out of control. Jack was fading into unconciousness, slipping away from the safety of Riddick's arms...

Her soul was lifting from her body and being carried off into the jungle... Passed the buildings and the sea... Towards the eastern Mountains... Into the looming shadows of madness... Into the nothing that yearned to consume her...

Suddenly.. Jack's fragile mind was pulled into a vision she would never forget....

* * *

__

_Images flooded her cloudy mind as she struggled to open her eyes. Gray stones in all shapes and sizes descended from the ground like ancient towers filling the sky. It was like a massive graveyard, with decaying carcasses covering the earth in a blanket of rotting flesh. _

_The air was dull and thick with the stench of disease as her soul glided across the landscape. Not one thing remained with life, everywhere she looked she was greeted with the lingering presence of death and decay. A low swirling mist hovered above piles of bodies... _

'_Where am I...? Where's Riddick...? Wait a minute.. This isn't right...**Oh fuck**.' Her soundless words echoed in her mind as horror chilled her to the bone. Then a sound, beyond the reaches of natural life slithered like an unforgiving sickness into her mind._

_**Hiss...**_

_Jack averted her gaze to a cave just within her sight and felt a gasp consume her lungs... _

_A monstrous gaping void filled with unimaginable terrors. She waited for what seemed like the last fleeting moments of her life as a shadow began to devour the very blackness of the entrance. A darkness within the darkness, looming into the mists of the lost._

_Her heart skipped an entire beat as the creature began to stir... _

_As if stepping from the abyss of hell it emerged, taking slow silent strides away from it's tomb of a eternal screams. The humming began to pound in her ears, oozing like an infected wound over every fiber of her being. _

_In utter horror Jack watched as the raven black skin of the creature shimmered in the swirling fog that overpowered any chance of escape._

_A sickening sound dripped into the silent breeze as a heavy wheezing bled against the surrounding darkness. Small quakes followed with every agonizing step it took, as if the life that once danced in the air had now fallen to the earth in overwhelming fear. _

'_**What the hell am I doing here!? God damn it Jack get your ass moving! RUN GOD DAMN YOU! RUN!'**_

_Jack tried with everything she had to flee the void that could suck the very life from everything it touched, but fell short as her soul stayed planted firmly in place. There was nothing she could do now._

_So far away from her safety, unarmed, completely vulnerable to attack. Jack had only her fears to keep her company... _

_Deep within the eastern jungle, towards the mountains that drank the souls of the dead with putrid delight..._

_Jack looked upon her looming fate with terror... _

_And was forced to face the **beast**..._

_

* * *

_

__

"**Jack! Wake up!" **

A thundering voice slammed against her eardrums and shook her very core. Gasping for breath she forced her aching lungs to heave for sweet air. Every muscle, every tendon burned with pain as her eyes opened. It felt like she had been in Cryo sleep only to be thrown into an oven.

In a soft scratchy voice that took every ounce of her strength she had, whispered passed her dry lips.

"Where am I?"

A wave of relief calmed Riddick's charged nerves, "You're with me babe."

Jack thought to sit up but fell back as a slicing pain cracked at the back of her skull like a bullwhip. A low miserable groan poured from her mouth as she clenched her eyes. It felt like a headache from fucking hell.

"Easy Jack, don't rush it."

His voice seemed smooth and comforting as he gently pulled her into his arms. Putting her legs over his lap her body rested against him, her head placed comfortably on his shoulder.

Riddick's calm expression nearly failed him when the image of her collapsing in his arms drenched his thoughts once more.

Jack had completely passed out and started to convulse. It scared the living fuck out of him, he had no idea what to do. Something so precious as Jack suddenly being taken over by some force beyond his control made him furious. He was helpless to stop it, and that created a fire to bellow in the depths of his defiant soul.

Riddick stayed with her, holding her body as it shook and trembled. He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to just walk away. **_Fuck that! Not this time! _**

Jack was everything to him, she had always been. And he wasn't about let some invisible force take her away from him. Nothing in this world or some fucking spiritual plain can fuck with Richard B. Riddick's girl.

Mother Fuckers **DID NOT **know who they were fuckin' with.

Coughing she growled trying to recover the strength that had been taken from her. She was too fucking stubborn to let this shit get her down. She wasn't called a "Thick Headed Bitch" for nothing.

"I feel like I just got hit by a skiff." Jack grumbled in frustration.

A strange scent filled his nose as her hands lifted to the back of her head. Her fingers gently unraveled her hair from it's ponytail and let it flow down her back in waves of deep brown. Before she could pull away his large hands held hers firmly within his.

Leaning forward he took a deep breath, inhaling a unfamiliar scent that seemed to seep from her pores.

"Umm do I smell bad or something?" Jack squeaked with a curious expression planted on her face.

An earth shattering growl rumbled from his chest and danced through clenched teeth as he set her hands at her sides. An unnatural yet strangely familiar aroma filled his nose. A dangerous scent that caused his beast to growl in disgust.

'_Calm the fuck down Riddick! You know this **IS **Jack. Don't go all psycho fucked crazy just because she smells weird.' _He scowled at his beast.

Jack froze, every inch of her body ran cold with fear. _'Riddick **NEVER** growls like that unless... No he wouldn't.. It was just a dream... Wasn't it?' _Her mind tried desperately to find an explanation to his sudden reaction to her scent.

Yet within the dark confines of her soul there whispered a secret, burning gently to the rhythm if her heart. Slowly churning towards the surface, wanting freedom, longing for release... Plotting blissful revenge...

"Kid, is there somethin' you ain't fessin' up to?" His voice reached out with an icy hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Jack suddenly became doused with energy, feeling the violent quake of strength take over her weakened state and purified the very womb of her spirit.

In one graceful movement she turned to face him, her sea green eyes filled with a wild intensity as she pierced his luminescent gaze. "What Riddick? Not likin' what you smell?"

Waves upon waves of never ending defiance tainted her vibrant soul while she continued to glare against his furious gaze. It was a challenge to see who would back down first, trying to intimidate ones component in a lethal game of cat and mouse.

Riddick narrowed his mercury filled eyes, "You challengin' me Jack?" He snarled in the most sarcastic tone he could summon.

With a twisted smile and a bored sigh Jack retorted, "Depends on what the rules are."

His eyes widened in curiosity, "Well princess we go by **My** rules."

"Those would be?"

Riddick leaned forward with a devious grin, "If you're a good girl I might tell you."

Jack canted her head to the side, her face a wicked smile of mischief. She resembled that young girl who had first spoken to Riddick... That pivotal moment they had first made contact.

He could remember it perfectly...

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that." A young teenager chimed with a fiery enthusiasm that caused a spark of interest in Riddick's mind.

For a moment he'd forgotten about the restraints, about Billy Bad Ass and his gauge, and that next to nothin' Fry as he peered in Jack's direction. "You gotta kill a few people."

With a child like quality she responded, "Ok, I can do it."

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

Jack's eyes sparkled, "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark." Her words were a mirror image of his own.

"Exactly."

Riddick was now gazing into the eye's of young Jack. Smiling at the memory of her attempts to hide herself behind the shadow of his image.

He watched the lines of her face mold into the beauty that lived within her soul. And for that split second, somewhere in the old chapters of his life, he could see himself.

Riddick glanced at what he was.. Ruthless, unforgiving, out to save his own skin. Yet, when he looked into her sea water gaze, every last drop of that caged animal was set free. He was peering into that one piece of his existence that sought out every fiber of his being. His mate.

"You're so caught up in pushing the limits Jack. Not that I blame you, but do you ever stop to think that maybe one of these days you ain't gunna like what you find?"

'_Lookie here Jack, old Riddy's back.' _Her thoughts shimmered with an old excitement.

Examining his collected face she felt her need to push things further. As much as she loved the new Riddick, the memory of her hero became a thunderous force of authority over every whim of her spirit.

The urge was too great as she leaned forward, "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

He couldn't help the charming smile take over his features as her words flowed into his thoughts like a gentle reminder of how they came to be.

'_Damn, how the hell does she do that?' _Riddick questioned himself silently as to how the hell she could read his mind.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Been there, done that, problem is.." She stopped, remembering the next thing he had told her and patted her sides, "I don't got any menthol Kools to pay the doc."

Riddick's eyes flashed brilliantly with mischief, "How 'bout a favor?"

Jack quirked a brow, "A favor?"

"Mm hm." He growled putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I give you something, and you give me a shine job?" She was wondering if he was actually serious, then again, this **WAS** Riddick. Knowing him, he was going to say something incredibly sarcastic just to piss her off.

His eyes had a gleam that seemed to pour from his thoughts. It felt as thou she was looking into the eyes of a Panther, waiting patiently.

"You know Riddick, I'm all into the whole being able to see at night and everything, the thing is I'm not a Kid anymore. I also realize you don't DO shine jobs."

She gave him a triumphant grin and slid out of his grasp, "I think I'm gunna take a shower before you cook up some bullshit excuse to get in my pants."

'_Oh that was a low blow Kid.' _He shook his head with a smirk. "I don't need an excuse to take what's **Mine**."

She rolled her eyes, "You can be seriously annoying." Jack huffed crossing her arms.

"You know you want me, every time you look at me I can smell it." A deep husky voice poured into her mind as his face was in the nape of her neck, his hot breath dancing along her soft skin.

"I want a shower." She retorted softly, trying to ignore her bodies reaction to his gravely voice.

Taking a deep breath, he let her scent fill his powerful lungs, "Yea you need one."

"Ass!" She growled gently smacking him on the arm causing a roar of laughter to escape his full lips. It was real laughter, unlike his usual sarcastic tone.

Shaking her head with a smile she stood up, her hair swaying in beautiful waves to her waist. Her body ached as she let out soft groans, twisting her arms into the air for a good stretch.

Riddick sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread a part, his massive arms resting comfortably on his thighs as his hands sat on his knees. He was watching her every move, every graceful pull of her limbs as she stretched.

God was she beautiful.

Feeling his gaze burning into her skin, she shivered. Closing her eyes she took a slow steady breath and turned, meeting his hungry glare. Lord if only she could breath!

He was.. Amazing.. His chiseled chest and abs rippled softly in the darkness as every muscle danced under his shimmering flesh. She found herself thinking of how good his deep caramel skin would taste while unknowingly licking her full lips.

She was caught up in the powerful beauty that was Riddick. Her world revolving around those deep pools of liquid chaos that shined in the darkness of her mind.

A pleasant grin slipped into his intense face while his eyes flashed wildly in the dim light. Never leaving her gaze, somehow beckoning her to him, without words, without gestures, just his eyes.

"Like what you see baby?" He chimed in a deep alluring growl while running his tongue slowly over his luscious lips.

Jack struggled with her words and swallowed. Breathless, completely over run by a flood of emotions she merely nodded and took a step forward. She was being crushed by a sea of sensations; lust, passion, need, understanding, fear, and love...

Biting her bottom lip she closed the gap between their bodies, his heat ignited her skin as it gently swept from his hands as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. She let out a soft gasp in surprise. Surrendering to the strength of his touch, so tender and yet so incredibly commanding.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly about her waist, holding her close.

Her eyes shot open as his face pressed against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Looking down she sensed a change in the air, innocent and vulnerable. Not intense and demanding. That was all Jack could take as she threw her arms around him and held him close to her trembling body.

Her small hands gently brushed along the stubble of his bald head, while his breathing remained slow and steady as his chest heaved against her stomach. No need for sarcastic words, no test of egos, just sweet and utter release.

Riddick was desperate for her body, her touch. He wanted her more then just a quick fix. He needed to know she loved him, he needed to feel it in his arms. To hear it in her heart. And at long last, after all the bullshit, all the battles they had endured side by side, he was home.

Suddenly Jacks body began to shake, her heartbeat jumping at an unnatural speed. The moment had been rudely interrupted as she looked out into the darkness...

"Jack..?" Riddick turned his metallic gaze to her face and saw a roar of fear devouring her eyes. "Answer me." His voice was soft but firm.

She choked down her fear and pushed her voice back to her throat. "The window."

He loosened his grip on her waist and pushed himself off the bed. His hands gripping his Shiv's he turned, leaving Jack safely behind him.

The window gaped open as moonlite poured over a black figure. It caused haunting shadows to dance on the wooden floor boards as it peered into the room. Riddick became deathly calm, his heartbeat slow and steady. But something was off, this thing wasn't going to go down easy.

Riddick's hands slowly slipped away from his Shiv's. He sensed something, and realized that slicing this thing wasn't going to cut it. He needed his gauge.

Jack saw his reaction in the corner of her eye. She could feel the pull of his energy telling her to follow him, not to question it.

'_Jack, get his gauge, you're closer to it.' _

With lightening reflex's she leapt through the air and tackled his bag at the other side of the room. The creatures head turned, letting out a high pitched hiss as she tossed the gauge to Riddick.

"Riddick!" She called out as the creature began to crawl into the window, it's black body devouring the very light from the room. All she could make out was a long spine of a tail. As if all the flesh had been ripped away and it was now an animated corpse polished black to signify it's terrible intentions.

Riddick didn't hesitate as the gauge landed in his large hands. The creature turned to face him and hissed, arching it's deadly tail into the window ready to strike. Riddick raised an unimpressed brow and squeezed the trigger.

A sickening squeal bounced off the walls as the blast threw the howling shadow out into the night.

Jack didn't move, every ounce of her body screamed in fear as she struggled to breathe. Her chest felt heavy as if something was closing off the very source of her life. She had thought it was just a nightmare, just a horrible dream that meant nothing. But she had been wrong, her dreams were coming true...

Riddick looked out the window to see if it was clear... It was.

The jungle sang as it always had while the breeze danced gently into the vast open sky. Everything was blissfully normal, too normal.

Nothing remained except a strange slime covering the wall...


	10. The Scent of Change

**Authors Note::** _This is number 10.. Luckily I fought the evil Writers block demons once again! (Smiles) Thank you soo very much once again for giving me the reviews!_ **::WARNING::** **_This chapter has Gore, some horror, harsh language (As usual) Ye be warned.. Arr_...**

* * *

****

**Chapter 10**

That was really close... Whatever the fuck that thing was, is either dead or long gone. Hopefully the dumb ass won't come back for seconds, or it will find itself in a world full of hurt.

Jack is still shaking over the whole thing, scared shitless is more like it. Hell I don't blame her, that thing wanted blood... And it was after Jack.

I ain't usually afraid of anything, no use in letting that kind of weakness bring me down. But if anything ever happened to Jack, I wouldn't know what to do.

Not somethin' Richard B. Riddick is known for. Yea that's right, I'm soft for her. Shit she's the only reason I'm not back in the **SLAM**.

I love that Kid more then I ever thought I could love anything. I would do anything she asked of me, I would gladly kill for her. She is the one thing in this fucked up universe that's worth living for.

I'd give her my life.

Surprised? Heh, yea same here...

It's gunna be a long night.

* * *

Gentle waves of air danced through the open window, flowing playfully along the shadows of the old room. Jack sat in the furthest corner, holding the Raptor claw in both hands. Clinging to it as she gazed in shock at the window. 

'_It's real.. My dreams... My nightmares.. All real.. And now I've brought Riddick to it. I've let him see the thing of my fears. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't bare the thought of those things coming for Him. No, that Ain't going to happen! If they want someone, they're just going to have to take Me. No one will ever hurt Riddick again.'_

She growled to herself while clutching the fourteen inch claw in tight fists. Her heart hadn't calmed down since that fuckin' thing tried to come through the window. It knew her scent, it now knew where she lived.

It wouldn't be long before more of those things came back. That was just a scout, and now it was gathering it's group of fiends to collect their prize. They were coming back for her... For **_Vengeance_**.

Riddick examined the strange slime carefully, his senses charged with a flood of adrenaline. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, which wasn't something he was too happy about.

He had actually **SEEN** what that thing looked like. There was no way in hell he was going to spill out the detailed description to Jack. She was already scared shitless, she didn't need to go into shock. He didn't want to see that young frightened Jack peer through her wide eyes, he remembered all too well.

He remembered the way her eyes shown like a frightened owl as the Hammerhead crashed down on the skeleton, pinning her beneath it. He turned just in time to see her calling out for help, to see her looking at him. He couldn't take it, something inside him told him to go back for her.

Low and behold he went back and took down the dangerous predator. Why he did it? At the time he didn't know, he just.. Reacted.

Now he truly understood what he couldn't even fathom in the past. Her soul had screamed out to him, awakening his soul in response. She had reached inside and grabbed onto what humanity he had hidden and brought it to life.

So there was a good reason for him **NOT** to speak up about the creature. Riddick was going to keep it that way.

"It's gone right? That.. Thing isn't still there?" Her voice was trembling as she struggled to make sense of the jumbling words caught in her throat.

Riddick turned his gaze to her, watching her body hiding in the darkest part of the bedroom. Letting out a heavy sigh he rubbed the stubble of his bald head and walked the distance to Jack. He came to a stop as he stood before her, her eyes looking up at him. In one swift motion he glided to the ground in a crouch and set the gauge down to his left.

"For now." He kept his growling moan of a voice soft as a large hand reached out and wrapped his long thick fingers about her tight fists.

Jack's hands relaxed a little on the claw at the warm caress of his touch. "We can't stay here anymore." She breathed above a whisper now controlling the waves of fear tangling themselves in her stomach. "They'll come back..."

Riddick raised a brow at her, "They?"

She took a slow breath, her eyes falling to his hand on hers. "Yes... They." Brought her gaze back to his, revealing a truth she never wanted to admit. "That was just a scout, there **WILL** be more.. They know were I... We are now."

"That thing.. Was what Jennifer was talking about. I know why they're coming Riddick.. I know why they want us.." She trailed off, trying to keep back from speaking the truth that thrashed on the tip of her tongue wanting release.

"Jack.. Spit it out. If they're comin' back you can't be holding out on me." He replied keeping the soft tone in his voice. He was gazing at her with open eyes, showing his un-die-able understanding.

Jack's grip around the claw tightened, her knuckles showing white behind the stretched skin of her hands. In a flash she was up on her feet, taking Riddick by surprise. "Lets get our shit and get the fuck out of here. I'll explain once we get to Shelter A, I have a feeling the Pack will be waiting for us."

He stood up slowly and looked into her fierce eyes. They were lit up like a fire had been waiting to be unleashed through her blood. The thought made him smile that cocky smile.

"Alright Jack, you seem to know a little more about this then I do. I'll let you lead the way, but just remember, I still call the shots."

Riddick winked as he leaned down and gave her a deep passionate kiss, nearly taking her breath away. He pulled back and grinned, "C'mon Kid, lets get started." His eyes danced while he left a small slap on her ass before turning away and packing his black duffle bag.

They made quick work of what small possessions they had and headed out the door. Making damned sure that nothing was going to sneak up behind them as they made their way into the noisy jungle.

The moon hung between a sliver of billowy clouds casting milky light over the vast wild landscape. It took half the time as they jogged to the Shelter, and as Jack had predicted, the entire pack was gathered. Jennifer and Merrick waited patiently for Jack and Riddick to approach.

The cool night air was charged with anticipation. Swirling in an invisible mist throughout the shadows humming with a warning. Bodies tensed with fear as they sensed the low hum, slithering through their minds like a dangerous plague threatening their peaceful existence.

Jennifer stepped forward, her large emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "We have been expecting you." She gave a warm Raptor grin to both Jack and Riddick as they sat their bags down next them.

"We would have come to warn you, if we had known that one of the creatures had ventured to your building. We figured it wouldn't be long before you came here."

Riddick crossed his large arms and glared at the Raptors expecting some kind of answer to a question he and Jack were still unable to understand on their own. "You knew." He growled accusingly causing Merrick to step forward.

"Not at first." He began, his usually soft accent now hardened with fear. "We hadn't known it came for you, until we saw it running back to the east in a way we've never witnessed before."

"It was clutching what looked to be a rather nasty wound on its chest while screaming in a high pitched wail. Not something we're used to seeing."

Jack could feel her spine tingle with strange waves of energy as her body unconsciously turned toward the east. A deep hum once hushed by the noise of the jungle now a thunderous pounding in her sensitive ears. It was calling out to her, a dark wordless voice reaching out through the darkness and wrapping its strangling embrace about her mind.

"She's calling out to me.." Jack mumbled as if in a trance. Her eyes even seemed to dim as Riddick turned his gaze to her words.

"Who's calling out to you?"

Merrick and Jennifer looked at each other in silent contemplation as the pack hushed their harmonious clicks and chirps. That chill in the air began to deepen, began to pulse with a rage.

Something was breathing within the darkness, watching them with lidless blue flames... It was waiting for that moment, to take it's place among them... To take what was rightfully hers... revenge.

"She's close.. So very close.." Jack closed her eyes as if feeling some unknown force wrapping itself around her soul.

"Jack you ain't makin' any fuckin' sense." Riddick's patience was growing thin as he clasped both giant hands on her shoulders forcing her eyes open with his intense gaze.

Riddick's breath caught in his throat as he saw the empty madness dripping in her eyes. She gave a cruel grin and took a step forward, invading his space.

"Hello Rick, long time no see." An unnatural voice poured passed her twisted jaws flowing into the chilled air. "Didn't think you'd be seeing me again did ya big guy?"

Jennifer let out a low spine chilling growl as she sensed the deadly essence take over Jack's body. Merrick made a point of stepping in front of her, protecting Jack from the his companion who was reacting on instinct.

"You've gotta be shittin' me." Riddick spat annoyed pulling his hands away as if he had just touched toxic waste. _'Great, now we've got psycho demon fuck to worry about. This ain't gunna be a good night.' _

"Aw don't be so sore, I'm not here to cause any trouble. Besides, I've already had my fill of you." She growled sadistically towards Riddick before averting her gaze to the Raptors. "Aw the local natives, nice to see you again."

Jennifer snarled, "Can't say I feel the same, Relic."

Jack let out a harsh laugh, "Damn you guys are too much." Suddenly her face became like stone as she narrowed her eyes.

"Now, you have a problem." She began matter a fact-ly, her voice stung with an icy presence that bled into the ears of everyone who stood listening.

"There's something rather nasty in those caves passed Shelter B and guess what we're going to do about it?"

Riddick felt his beast roaring out of control. It wanted to tear that things fucking head off for getting to Jack. But he refrained for the moment and forced it back. "Like what?" The sound of his rumbling voice made the spirit Relic, who had slipped into Jack grin with delight.

"We're going to go in there and give them what they want."

Riddick's humanity was hanging on a thin thread as he struggled to keep his sanity in check. This thing, wanted to Hand Jack to them. I don't fucking think so.

"No." His jaw was clenched while his eyes shown like liquid blue silver in the moonlight. "If you think I'm just going to let you take Jack to them you're dead wrong."

She sighed shaking her head as if annoyed, "Poor Rick.. Look I'm not that fucking stupid. I wouldn't be here if I didn't at least **_Like_** Jack in the first place."

Suddenly a dark laughter erupted from the beast within Riddick's being. "You think I don't know what's in those caves? Ha, ha! That's funny... Really.."

He stopped, leaning his face dangerously close to hers before letting out a growl of a menace that put fear in the biggest and bad'est predators. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. You obviously don't know who you are fuckin' with. So listen very carefully, because I ain't about to repeat myself."

"Jack isn't going to let you rule her body. You wanna be the Billy Bad Ass you are, why don't you grow some fuckin' balls and show yourself."

Jack blinked several times trying to come back from the sudden cage of darkness that consumed her. Relic, whatever the fuck it was called, backed off as Jack got a hold of herself. It wasn't there to cause trouble, this time it wanted to help.

Jack's vision began to focus and found herself looking into the enraged eyes of Riddick. Nope big bad was not a happy camper. He looked like he was about to unleash some serious pain on some one.

"Um.. Don't tell me... I just went weird again." Her voice came out in harsh voice as she spoke, "Riddick I don't know what you did, but it's pissed."

A gust of wind thrashed through the clearing nearly throwing everyone off their feet. Taken by surprise Jack hit the ground with a hard thud, growling strange obscenities too quiet to be audible as she pushed herself up.

Riddick leaned down and wrapped a large hand under her arm and lifted her to her feet. He was struggling to keep his temper in check, but that thin line, was falling into oblivion.

"I'm getting real of tired of this shit Jack." The sound of his voice boomed into her ears causing her to shudder. "I want to know what the fuck is going on and you've got about ten seconds to come up with a damned good explanation."

Jack cringed as his voice slammed against her core, "Ok ok.. I'm sorry.."

"I'm waiting." He growled crossing his arms firmly over his massive chest. His energy was emitting strong waves of anger and impatience.

Can't say I blame him; first Jack gets possessed, then they run into a group of Raptors that can actually Talk. Then Jack keeps going into black outs, plus one of those Things tries to ice them. And to top it all off, she gets possessed again! Riddick was going to need every ounce of his energy just to stay under control if this shit was going to continue.

* * *

Jack went into detail of her dreams and the vision she had earlier that night. That Relic was on their side, and had a good reason for being there. Everything seemed to spill out all at once, all the things she had kept inside were now gushing passed her lips. She just needed release from all of the emotions that had been tearing her a part inside. In a way she was preparing herself for battle. 

It was close to midnight as they stood under a silent moon, readying themselves for a war that was put aside for far too long.

It was Game time.

Over an hour went by as they headed towards the eastern mountains. The jungle became filled with menace, as every step they took the humming became more and more apparent. Jack was leading them by instinct. She knew exactly where she was going, having been tormented by this unseen terror for longer then she wanted to remember.

Riddick stayed by her side, his eyes focused on the journey ahead as his mind was else where. He was going into 'Beast Mode'. Pushing away all human emotions and tendencies so he could be clear and calm when the time was right. But a strong instinct fired his tense blood, the instinct to Protect his Mate.

He was set on making sure that Jack was safe. He was **NOT **going to lose her now, not after everything they'd gone through. She was his reason for living, for being a better person. Riddick became an unbreakable force that not even death could touch.

Riddick was her soldier.

"There it is." Jack announced as they stood forty feet from the entrance. And like her dream it was a gaping void threatening to consume them.

Over thirty Mega Raptors had gathered behind them, waiting for the fight to begin. Riddick and Jack weren't alone in this, it involved everyone and everything that existed on Sevorian. It was time for sweet revenge.

With a nod of his head Riddick instructed the Pack to take their places among the outskirts of the cave. Filling the darkness with their deadly grace.

The Raptors fanned out, closing off any escape for the creatures that would try to get passed them. Nothing was left open as the land was now filled with a spectrum of feathers, claws, and teeth.

Jennifer and Merrick stood behind Riddick and Jack. The air tensed and pulsed with a strange essence, plaguing their minds with fleeting thoughts of misery and pain.

"Don't listen to it, close your thoughts. This bitch is trying to break us." Riddick growled while his full lips curled into a deadly grin.

A defiant smirk fell over Jack's features as she gave Riddick her full attention, "Bitch doesn't know who she's fuckin' with."

Riddick let out a low chuckle, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Jack took a step forward, clearing her mind and focused on her spirit. Raising her arms out to her sides she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. She was channeling her essence, the pure life force that flooded every inch of her being.

It was time to call these bastards out and ghost them off the face of the planet. She was tired of living in fear, she was tired of being abused. No more! This was going to fucking stop!

Riddick and the two Raptors watched in silent awe at the strange miracle before them.

A small vortex of wind began to whirl around her still form, encasing her in a small tornado of mist. The womb of air began to charge and glow with an eerie green light while every deep breath she took caused the whirlwind to react by pulsing and twisting about her body in a rage of energy.

Jack was taking in the essence of the planet, filling her lungs with its ancient wisdom. A wild stream of Raw Power flooded every small fiber of her body causing her skin and hair to shimmer white in the looming shadows.

Jack remained perfectly still as dangerous shadows began to stir within the mouth of the cave. She was waiting for them, calling them to come. Calling them to come and face their doom.

An unholy fog swelled from the corpse ridden earth while the moon glared down on the land with a gentle worry in its lunar rays of milky light. A low frequency hiss poured from the cave, engulfing the wind with its haunting menace. A hush fell over the jungle causing the world to fall into a sleepless trance of terror.

Without warning a swarm of shadows seeped from the monstrous cave in a flood of madness heading straight for Jack. Riddick felt his nerves snap on as his eyes fell on the hissing threat coming for his Mate.

He wanted her to move, to jump out of harms way. But she remained as strong as time itself awaiting that perfect moment to unleash hells fury.

With all the chaos beginning to erupt the shadows came to a screaming halt... Leaving a gap of ten feet between them and Jack.

Keeping her head down and her eyes closed Jack let the very last drop of strength from the planet surround her body in a sweeping mist of shimmering light.

Suddenly the hum became a tyrant invading their minds, killing every last stream of sanity that tried so desperately to keep them in control. A roaring whisper began to inch its way from the void within the cave. It took its time, letting its soul wrenching breath fill their thoughts with utter disgust.

A shadow that seemed to devour the very darkness it stepped forth, revealing its true form under the ever watchful gaze of the moon. A hideous creature painted black for its deadly nature.

Thick slime oozed from its skinless jaws as it gave a low gurgling hiss. The tendons stretched and contracted as it grinned maniacally down at Riddick and the Raptors thriving on the fact that they were going to be its next victims...

"Hey Bitch!" Jack called out without raising her head while her arms slowly glided to her sides as if she were in a pool of liquid energy.

The massive shadow of death towered forward, its black shell of a body twisting and shifting with every step it took. Sending waves upon waves of direst cruelty.

She slowly brought her head up to gaze into the eyeless beast that loomed over everything breath of life that escaped her smiling lips. A loud roar like hiss of anger swam from the creatures massive jaws as it lowered its body into an attack position. This was the moment Jack had waited so patiently for, that pivotal moment for sweet revenge.

Riddick was crawling with adrenaline as he itched to pull out his gauge and unload a full clip into that bitch's oversized crown of a skull. _'Jack what the fuck are you doing? You better have somethin' cooked up in that wild mind of yours or that bitch will try to bring a world of hurt down on your crazy ass.'_

Surprisingly, Jack took a step towards the overwhelming darkness. Her body firm and relaxed as if this was a walk in the park. Something Riddick thought he'd never see. But knowing his Jack, she always had something up her sleeve.

The smile that once ate away the serious expression on Jack's face faded into a cruel and unforgiving grin of defiance as she glared into the face of ultimate destruction of all things pure and innocent.

"I know you can understand me you worthless piece-of-shit." Jack snarled sadistically while something terrible flashed like green lightening in her cat like gaze. "You've got a choice, A swift and painless death, or I just blow your precious hive to hell and back."

The creature let out a roar of protest causing her Horde to tremble in agonizing anticipation. The Raptors stayed well hidden, waiting for any signs that this might not work and then all hell would break loose.

"On second thought..." Jack trailed off bringing her hands up without breaking her enraged glare, "I'm just going to enjoy watching you wriggle in pain you fucking cunt!"

In a flash the creature lunged towards her, ready to rip this smaller opponent a part piece by piece. Within inches of a perfect collision Jack threw her arms forward sending blinding blue rays straight into the creatures jaws.

Riddick was forced to shield his eyes from the searing rays that seemed to billow from Jacks small hands. Thinking on his feet he pulled his goggles on just in time to watch as the creature stumbled back with a horrifying wail of pain.

The pulsing blue glow only increased slamming even more powerful waves of flesh ripping light into the creatures screaming form. The Horde let out an angry chorus of shrill shrieks and proceeded to charge the young creature that was defeating their beloved Queen.

In one swift move Jack threw her head back and let out a gut wrenching scream allowing Relic to manifest into the realm of reality. The blue light filled the group of enraged creatures and threw them back in an explosion of energy.

She was thrown back by the force of Relic's energy exiting her body in a blaze of fury. Riddick caught Jack in his arms before she could even touch the ground. Panting like a dehydrated Wolf, Jack opened her eyes and glanced up at her hero.

His face filled an intensity she had never seen before and for the first time, she saw his true form.

"_Beautiful_." She purred in a voice only his soul could hear in the chaos that was going on around them.

"Look!" Jennifer called out in a shocked voice pulling their gaze forward and saw the most unbelievable vision.

Standing protectively before them was Relic, in all her demonic glory. Standing well over fifteen feet tall and twenty six feet in length she stood face to face with the darkness. Her massive body oozed of rotting flesh and blood.

Blue flames engulfed eyeless sockets as her mangled jaws opened in a threatening roar that shook the very earth. The sound filled the hushed night with an ungodly chorus of predators; Lion, Bear, Wolf, and Panther.

Her saber like K9's glistened like black steel against the glowing blue of her energy that swelled dangerously from her corpse like body. In mere seconds Relic sent her body like a battering ram into the fierce Queen sending its squealing body into the unforgiving earth. The impact sent shockwaves through the air nearly destroying everything in its path.

But strangely, Riddick, Jack and the Pack of Raptors were virtually untouched. As if held by an invisible bubble that embraced them in heavenly protection. They watched wide eyed as the Queens Horde attacked Relic, trying with a combined strength to take this killer down.

To their utter disappointment Relic was only aggravated more and sent deadly swipes of her massive claws through the swarm of bodies. Sickening pops and snaps echoed all around them as many of the Horde fell to the ground in pieces of steaming black flesh.

Relic had enough and sent a crushing blow to the Queens chest, pinning her to the earth with a thunderous **Crash**. Screaming in a wail of extreme agony the Queen wriggled under Relic's unrelenting strength. A black spine of a tail whipped back and cracked forward slicing a large piece of muscle from Relic's already dead body.

She screamed out in rage as a chunk of rotting flesh slopped to the ground in a disgusting splat, only to vanish in a bright blue vapor that faded in the light of the moon. A deep menacing growl erupted from Relics half open chest causing streams of blood to race to the earth and flood about her claws in pools of crimson.

With a single blow of her twisted jaws, Relic clenched down on the Queens neck, letting disturbing snap echo into the cool night air. Then blissful piece drifted across the jungle as the Queen's head crumbled to pieces above her fallen Horde.

Bringing her massive head up she grinned maliciously towards the few surviving creatures who in turn fled into the darkness of the cave. Relic let out a spine-chilling laugh as her body engulfed in a blaze of piercing blue light.

The powerful rays of her pure energy swallowed the remaining darkness of the cave, forcing the walls to tremble and break sending down waves of debris as the mountain collapsed on the screaming creatures..

Silence once more in a world that sought to defeat the very thing that stole away the sun. A battle that had taken many souls into restless sleep, had been failed. But the war had been won as Relic vanished into the oblivion of time itself.

Riddick held Jack close to his body as the Pack slowly emerged from the safety of the jungle. Not a word was spoken as they all stood in astonishment that they had only been there to witness the struggle between darkness and light.

Sevorian was finally at peace... No longer confined by the bonds of fear, Relic had defeated the terror that dwelled in the east..

Relic had set them free...


	11. New Beginnings

**((Author's Note::** _Well everyone, this is one took the longest to write... And it is a bit long but I promise it's worth reading. Thank you again and again for all the wonderful feedback for this story. Plus there is a really great surprise at the end;)_** :WARNING: This chapter has STRONG EROTIC content and some harsh langauge. Ye been warned... Arrr... tehe..))**

****

**Chapter 11 (Final) **

**A Week Later**

Peering out the vast open brilliance of space she sighed. It was a bittersweet ending to her time on Sevorian as she looked out a small window. It had only been a week ago when the creatures were destroyed by Relic. She never knew why it haunted her until the dreams...

* * *

Jack finally understood the reason behind its terrible image, it was an Ancient Saber Toothed Valtorian War Tiger seeking vengeance against unnatural beings. Its spirit had taken on the form of a rotting corpse of beast for the pain and anguish it had endured.

Anger and pure rage coursed through its veins, wanting sweet redemption. It had followed Jack from T2, because she was so open to fear. Yet within its twisted dimension of hate, it listened carefully to the Raptor's story and found a new reason to hover around Jack's soul.

Instead of killing her slowly, it directed its attention on the darkness. Relic realized that this was the final battle she had always wanted. It would give her peace after centuries of caged torment.

After the horrific battle Relic was free, giving Jack her life back. It wasn't Relic's intent to cause her misery, it was the swirling rage that kept her soul thriving for so long.

But now it was over, for Relic and for sweet Jack.

* * *

Jack took one last look out into the unknown while listening to the low hum of the ship's engines before walking towards the Pilot Deck. Her thoughts swimming through her mind as she found her way through the ship without so much as looking up.

It was dark in the ship but still sustained enough light for her to find her way without bumping into the steel walls. Jack had become accustomed to the large ship within a day after sleeping for nearly half the trip into the shipping lanes.

Riddick must have placed her in bed after they boarded and her body finally gave out. Jack was also freshly bathed meaning Riddick had taken on the duty of cleaning her before changing her into clean loose clothes and put her to bed.

It was sweet she thought before taking a long needed shower. Drenching herself in the hot water she noticed her wrists were now free of bandages. There were rope like scars surrounding her flesh while she carefully lathered herself in foaming bubbles.

'_I wonder what Riddick is doing? Must be pretty lonely working the ship without some one to talk to.' _She thought to herself before stepping out of the thick fog of the shower and dried off.

Dressing in a clean black shirt and loose fitting pants she decided to go pay Riddick a visit. On her way to the Pilot's Deck she found herself stopping to take a moment to look out into the vast empty space that filled her vision. Content she took her leave and made her way to Riddick.

* * *

Riddick sat patiently in the Pilot's Chair letting his mind take over the low hum of the ship. It had been along time since he had been close to Jack, enough time to cause his hunger to grow.

It was so tempting to just take her when she fell into a deep sleep when they came aboard. She looked so peaceful, so inviting, but he refrained. Instead he cleaned her up, put her in clean clothes and placed her in his bed. Riddick lingered by her side for an a few minutes, just watching her slow steady breathing.

He finally pulled away and went into the Pilot's Deck to check on the auto pilot as they reached the outskirts of the Shipping Lanes through the Trinity System. For three days he sat there alone, taking naps here and there as Jack slept. He knew she was exhausted from all the shit they'd gone through.

Then a soft voice pulled him from his thoughts as Jack stood in the doorway, watching him.

"Hey.." She murmured in a groggy voice causing him to turn the chair towards her.

"She lives." Riddick mused standing up.

Jack just gazed him in awe. He was a looming presence of sheer power and dangerous beauty. It was like seeing him for the first time, just seeing the hidden expression dancing in those piercing metallic blue eyes that gazed at her with an intensity that she couldn't fathom.

The air stung with hushed desire as Jack felt her heart pound furiously in her chest. She was being swept away in his hungry eyes, sensing his arousal by the aura about his massive form.

Riddick moved towards her in a fluid motion that seemed to stop time itself. He was mesmerized by the look on her beautiful face, the way her gaze bled into him and read his every thought.

Jack felt her skin tingle as her head tilted back to look up at him. God he was beautiful! He was just standing there, looking at her with a hidden need that she slowly began to understand.

Placing both hands above his head, his massive arms flexed with layers upon layers of thick well defined muscle as he leaned his body in the doorway. Riddick looked deeply into her eyes while his low rumbling voice echoed softly in the air.

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to grace me with her presence."

A hard thump formed in the back of her throat, causing her mouth to go dry. "I can't be sleeping beauty."

Riddick raised a brow as he licked his luscious lips hungrily, "Why's that beautiful?" The words rolled off his tongue like a sweet melody to her ears.

Jack took a deep breath and forced the words to come out strong but only came out as a soft squeak. "Sleeping Beauty doesn't wake until she's kissed by her prince.."

A wicked smile danced across his face causing his eyes to shine unusually bright, "Is that right Princess?" He growled huskily leaning close to her face, letting his lips brush ever so slightly against hers. "Maybe we should test that theory."

Jack suddenly fell victim to his alluring voice and soft lips as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her in a passionate kiss. A swirl of emotion took hold of her mind, sending a storm of energy through her body as his lips gently embraced hers in half kisses.

He pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger against hers while his breath came out in a low panting. His blood was on fire, every inch of his skin tingled from the taste of her mouth.

Jack's eyes opened slowly, hooded with desire and filled with want.

'_That's it baby, give in..' _The beast within growled in a husky voice.

The look on his face and the sound of his breathing made her thoughts spin out of control. She was aching with desire, an unsatisfied hunger that was beginning to tear her inhibitions a part.

Her eyes closed as a large hand danced along her stomach, slowly making its way to the hem of her shirt. A wave of Goosebumps swept over her body while his amazingly soft hand crept beneath the shirt and began to snake up her naked flesh.

Riddick watched her face while running his tongue over his full lips and growled when she gasped against his touch. Her body trembled as his long fingers embraced the firm mound of her breast, cupping it in his palm while gently squeezing the pert pink flesh of her nipple between his fingers.

The warmth of his hand faded and slid to the small of her back, making small circles in its path. Drenched in the sweetness of his touch she forced her eyes open and let her gaze drink in the sight of his shimmering silver eyes. His features were intense, focused, hungry.

She had to catch her breath as he pulled her even closer, gracefully lifting her up and into his arms. At unnatural speed he made his way down the corridor and into the bedroom. His movements were silent and swift as he laid her out along the bed while removing her clothes. Jack didn't move, she accepted his strong dominance as she was now naked before him, awaiting his next move.

Riddick stood before her taking his time removing his shirt and pants, savoring the look of innocence and need filling her gaze. A small smile ate at the corners of his mouth as he was finally free from the constricting material. Her eyes widened at his naked form, beauty and power behind every hard earned muscle that danced under luscious caramel skin.

He inched his way over the bed, bringing his massive arms down and pressed his hands into the mattress. Jack felt like she was watching a Panther as he began to crawl up the bed towards her, his eyes a luminescent glow filling her vision.

The weight of his massive body sent shivers through her blood as he placed himself above her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me Jack.." A deep growling purr passed his lips as he licked them slowly, "Tell me you love me."

Jack sat up on her elbows so that her lips were inches from his face, "I love you Riddick.." Her voice came out in a husky whisper and was suddenly cut short when he crushed her in a devouring kiss.

Even thou Riddick would have loved to let his tongue lap at the sweet essence of her secret, to just to become drunk in her aroma, it wasn't enough. Right now he wanted to become overwhelmed by the playful waves of her ocean.

His hunger became a blazing inferno of passion, no longer caged by his strong self control. Jack let out a meek gasp into his mouth as he pressed her hard into the bed.

Smooth skin melted against the other as two bodies held each other in the most tender of embrace, finding comfort in the mere feel of a heartbeat singing back to the other.

Leaning himself between the safety of her thighs he pressed forward, letting out a guttural growl of pleasure as the extension of his passion glided slowly over the small valley of her most intimate of things.

A snap of electricity ran through her blood, flooding her senses with his intimate caress. She felt alive, free. Within this tender moment, within the arms of the only man whom she had truly loved, he was her sanctuary. Her dark angel.

His head dipped down into her neck, licking at her hot flesh, grazing the smooth skin with his teeth. Riddick continued to let his body move almost hypnotically over the very path of his existence. That tunnel of warmth that held the sweetest surrender.

The place he was welcomed, where nothing could ever break him. Where he felt like he was finally a part of something more then himself, beyond the ship, beyond space, beyond the life he had known.

Jack was his ocean, letting him ride her waves with his vessel of life. A place he was free, a place he would always call home, inside of Jack. His angel of light.

"Riddick.." Jack beckoned with a whisper while her eyes remained closed from the small dance of lightening swimming through her veins.

No words were needed as he understood her pleas. Pulling his face from her neck, he put a strong hand on her cheek, causing her to look into his ever watchful gaze. Emotions poured into his intoxicating vision, love, understanding, need, hunger. Everything all at once begging him to fill the void that threatened to consume her.

Pressing his full lips against hers in the softest of kiss, Riddick slowly and carefully, placed his thick member at the soft fleshy petals of her moist flower. Feeling it bloom at his entry, the petals gently wrapping lovingly about him, pulling closer, deeper.

Jack let out a soft whimpering moan as he filled the void. Trembling, panting, wanting every inch of his vessel to slip gently into her sea. Moment after sweet moment his soul sang into the silence of her heart, calling out to her, asking for that single need, union.

Biting her bottom lip she forced her eyes open, just to see him. To have those eyes of luminescent silver shine forever in her mind. Breathless, lost, falling deeper into his movements.

So gentle, slow and tender, Riddick wasn't taking what he wanted. He was giving her his soul, he was sending her sensations that words could never describe. Riddick was to giving her what no one else could, he was making love to her.

Eyes closed as lips embraced, his vessel drifting in and out, while the petals of her need pulled him back in. Hips moving in sync, dancing to a forbidden melody only they could hear. Beads of sweat streamed down smooth skin, the sound of their heartbeats drowning in a chorus of soft whispers of love.

Time seemed to still, as the darkness enveloped their moving forms in a tender embrace. The calming darkness that held them in a web of ecstasy as they danced slowly in the waves of passion.

Small gentle kisses of his full lips painted her mouth and neck, while hands wrapped about him, holding him close to her trembling body. He wanted this feeling to last until there was nothing left in the universe. Just Jack and Riddick, hidden away in the pitch black of space.

"Baby.." She murmured through soft gasps as small quakes ripped through her womb, breaking down the walls of resistance.

He could feel her struggle as her walls trembled all around him, pulling him deeper. Riddick stopped momentarily to look into her eyes, "Jack..." He whispered in a voice that seemed to pour from an angel's lips.

Jack locked her gaze with him, knowing that all he wanted was to see her soul... Gazing back. Taking a shaky breath she nodded, wrapping herself tightly about him, giving him the indication that she was ready.

"Don't close those beautiful eyes.." He purred before plunging back into the bittersweet tunnel of his safety.

Slowly at first, letting her waves build one after the other, creating a tremor of sensation to burn within her quivering walls. He watched her face with focused eyes, his own body screaming with emotion, wanting to release his energy into the gates of her being.

Suddenly the waves began to crash with a vengeance, breaking dangerously against him. Riddick watched as her eyes begged to close, sensing she was so close, ready to leap from the edge of existence. Finally, unable to control the fires of passion exploding within he quickened his pace. Rushing through her roaring sea, feeling the pull of her sweetness, deeper and deeper he fell.

Without warning a blast of thunderous energy tackled them, throwing them off into oblivion. Jack held back the intense need to yell, when Riddick pressed his lips against hers, "I love you Jack."

Quivering, trembling, panting... Suddenly consumed in that small piece of heaven only they could see. A loud whimper passed her hushed mouth as he filled her womb with his essence.

A tear trickled down her face as she managed to regain her breath. "I love you too." Was all she could murmur as he collapsed to her side, pulling her into his tired arms.

Wrapped safely within the embrace of love they fell asleep. Into a world of dreams where nothing bad could touch them, they were home.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Jack's bare feet made only the slightest noise as she padded down the hallway to the bathroom. She slipped inside and closed the door, making sure to not let the steel door slam shut as not to disturb Riddick.

Being in this newly named Star Cruiser 'Relic' it was hard to keep sounds to a dull roar. But somehow Jack managed as she sat quietly on the toilet while she took a small sample of blood from her finger. A four inch rectangular box sat on the counter as she leaned over and pressed the drop of blood onto a small window.

Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable. After thirty seconds she let her eyes fall on the window and made a face.

"Oh.. Well that's.. Good." She thought aloud removing the box from the counter and slid it into her pocket.

Releasing a whoosh of air she stood up and flushed the toilet, just to be sure it sounded as though she had only used the bathroom for normal reasons. Looking into the mirror she took a long look at the image standing before her.

Waves of deep bronze fell well passed her chest only to rest playfully at her hips. Her skin seemed to have taken on a softer shade of ivory, while her lips held a slight smile. "I miss them." Her voice a sang with a hint of sorrow as she flipped on the water of the sink.

A small waterfall of warmth slipped against her hands as she washed her face. It brought another smile to her lips as she remembered the first time Riddick had helped her in the shower. Flipping the switch to off she stopped and took a moment to gaze at her wrists.

Her eyes sparkled at the little scar tissue left on her fully healed flesh. "Good times..." Was all she whispered before drying off her face and hands and existed the bathroom.

Sporting only a pair of black loose fitting pants Riddick leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for Jack. She was never much of a morning person so he decided to get up extra early and prepared the best breakfast in the universe. He was proud of himself for only taking two slices of bacon while he waited for her.

The intoxicating aroma of rich, strong, coffee lingered into Jack's nose causing her to jog to the kitchen. She came to a soft stop and smiled. "Coffee?" Jack asked while her brows danced with amusement.

Riddick gave her a charming smile while his intense pools of luminescent silver looked her body up and down. Jack had stepped into the kitchen wearing an extra large black shirt, Riddick's extra large black shirt to be exact.

"Morning beautiful." He purred walking over to her, "Sleep well?" Riddick asked after leaving a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmm Hmm." She cooed in response as a large well defined arm pulled her close. The coffee smelt soo good, but she had also caught that delicious scent of bacon and eggs...

Her favorite food in the entire universe.

Riddick brought Jack to the table and sat her down like she was a well mannered lady. "What's the occasion baby?" Her mind full of wonder as he merely gave her that Riddick grin.

"You'll see." He winked and padded over to the old fashioned stove he had bought just before he took the trip to Sevorian over three months ago. For some reason, when he got the ship he really wanted to cook.

So instead of the easy bake microwaves they had, he bought himself a damned good stove. Sure it was few credits more then he would have liked, but something told him Jack would love it.

Jack bit her bottom lip as she pondered what Riddick was up to. They would usually have coffee in the morning and maybe something she cooked if she was fully awake. But him getting up before her and making a full fledged breakfast?

The gods only knew what he was planning.

Her thoughts were cut short as Riddick placed the food in front of her and set his to her left. Bacon, eggs, toast and even hash browns! How he did all of this just put Jack in a stump.

Humming rather happy with himself he set two cups of steaming coffee by each plate and sat down. Damn it felt good to see the expression on her face as she just stared at the food he had made. _'I love that look on her face...' _He thought silently taking a sip of his coffee.

Jack's gaze moved from her food to his face and raised a brow. "Did I miss something Riddick?" She honestly did not know what had gotten into him.

"A simple thank you would be nice." He chuckled and waited patiently for her to start eating, "You know people usually eat food, not just stare at it."

That made Jack smile, "Ok ok." She giggled softly.

Taking a fork in her hand she carefully scooped up some egg white and hash brown and brought it to her mouth. Her eyes widened as the mouth watering taste nearly made her choke in surprise.

Riddick let out a rumbling laugh at the amazed look on Jack's beautiful face. "You're too much Jack." He chuckled through laughs before picking up a forkful of food. Within seconds he mirrored her expression while the food just melted in his mouth.

"Damn, when did you learn how to cook like that?" Jack chimed excitedly with a swallow.

Riddick smiled and took another drink of his coffee, "When I learned you were turning Twenty Two today."

Her jaw dropped... _'Holy Shit he remembered my birthday! He made Me breakfast.. Aw wow..' _Jack was speechless that Riddick had done something like this just for Her.

"Wow Riddick... Thank you." That's all she could muster before tackling him in a bear hug. The sting of tears that threatened to flood her vision was welcomed as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

He had to set his fork down quickly before egg and hash brown went flying through the air. With a warm smile he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his bare chest as she tightened her grip around him.

"No problem babe. You deserve it."

Jack stiffened and pulled away to look into his eyes. She just wanted to see the warmth and understanding that swirled in his luminescent gaze. She didn't have to look far because he was letting it pour through without any restrictions.

Riddick canted his head at her and wiped the small streams from her eyes, "Hungry?" His voice was softer then usual, gentle.

Jack nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Very."

"Good because I don't want this to get cold, so eat up." Riddick chimed with a grin causing a small laugh to pass her lips.

After a few minutes the plates were empty and their bellies were full. Jack leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her stomach letting out a loud burp. Riddick raised a brow and just looked at her.

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Excuse me."

"Damn that was sexy." Riddick growled with a shit-eating-grin planted on his lips.

Jack gave him a look of confusion while he looked into her eyes. They sat there for a moment, just gazing into each other before the air tensed, causing a burst of laughter to echo through the ship.

After the sound had finally died down, Jack took the plates to the sink. A bright smile dancing across her lips as she put them in the small dishwasher. Humming to herself, as Riddick had done moments before, she went to lean down and turn on the dishwasher when a soft clink caught her attention.

'_Oh shit.' _She thought and scrambled to pick up the object when Riddick snatched it in his paw like hands.

He narrowed his shinning eyes at the small bow and looked to Jack questionably, "Jack what's this?" His tone warm.

"It's nothing really." She lied with an innocent smile planted on her face while she reached towards his hand to take it. But felt a sting of fear well in her chest when he refused.

Shaking his head with a smirk he proceeded to look at the box more closely. The strange window filled with small almost unreadable letters. He took his time making out the small letters when a strange look fell over his face. Riddick resembled a dear in headlights.

Jack couldn't look at him, she backed up as far as she could until her ass was firmly planted against the sink. Words failed to come when he brought his gaze to her face.

"This isn't what I think it is... Right?" Riddick suddenly sounded confused and scared, his intensity now that of a young man staring into the eyes of fate.

Jack closed her eyes and sighed, "It is..." Trailing off as she felt like her head was spinning.

His jaw was slightly agape as if he were going to say something, instead he took another look at the box in his hand, then back to her.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything big guy.." Her voice was soft and full of sadness. Jack felt as thou she was about to feel the wrath of Richard B. Riddick when a hand gently pushed her chin up.

"You're pregnant?" A voice so tender she could just drown his gaze as she gave him a meek nod in reply. "How far along?"

"Eleven weeks."

Riddick let out a deep sigh and bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to hold her, and yet he was completely dumbfounded. Riddick was a Father.... Oh boy.

"I understand if you don't want me around.." Jack began trying to fight the urge to scream. Riddick cut her off with a soft voice, "Where the fuck would you get that idea?"

A small smile devoured his mouth, "I ain't going no where Jack and neither are you and our baby."

Her eyes widened at his words. _Our Baby_.

"You ain't mad at me?"

"No, a little stunned but I'm not mad. You know me better then that." His smile brightened as he left a small kiss on her lips.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her into his arms, "Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like us."

Riddick raised a brow while gently pulling back to look at her, "Wouldn't have her any other way."

**The End**

**By Onyx Wildcat**


End file.
